Fallout: Empire
by Garekk
Summary: You know the stories of the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One, the Lone Wanderer, and the Courier, but what of the Herald? Her story begins in a Vault, and ends in the greatest city on Earth... New York.
1. Prologue  Fallout: Empire

Fallout: Empire

Prelude

In the year 2077, on October the 23rd at two o'clock in the afternoon, there came a war, the Great War, it was the final war. In the two hour nuclear exchange that disfigured the world, in the last moments before the warheads hit the warring People's Republic of China and the United States of America, a computer deep inside the Appalachian Mountains calculated this: _Nuclear exchange results in a draw, no side wins, but both sides lose._

In the early afternoon chill of October, about 30,500 U.S. citizens took refuge in massive underground safe havens, known as Vaults. What they didn't know was that they had become lab rats. You see, Vault-Tec, the company employed to build the Vaults, didn't design Vaults to save people, even if they did, Vault-Tec built Vaults designed to a certain test, a social test, created by the Old World government to see how we failed as a system...

…As a race.

But that world is behind us; humanity moved on and survived in a post-atomic hell. Some people became heroes, some villains, and some even became myths, who fade into history like the wind and become stories who parents tell their children about when they go to sleep at night. But we are not focusing on them. Their stories have already been told. We are here to focus on a girl, no more then fifteen, who lived and grew up in a Vault.

She grew up in a Vault that wasn't supposed to thrive.

She would wander into a war torn Wasteland, two warring sides fighting because of differences. One under the banner of radiation, and the other under the blaze of the sun. Because by now you should know; War... War never changes.


	2. Chap 1  The Rise

Chapter 1: the Rise

"_The One"_

"Gamma, you've got to stop worrying yourself, none of them will hurt you, not when you look this pretty!" Samuel looked me in my eyes as he tidied my hair. "Gamma, sis, we're safe down here, no one will lay a finger on you while the Overseer is watching."

I hated this look. All frilly and frou-frou. Samuel, my brother had no idea how much I hated this outfit, "Even if it's the first day of school, why do I have to wear this god awful getup?"

"Now young lady, these were your mother's clothes, they were your grandmother's, and so on and so forth, now stop complaining!"

"Fine," the small summer dress barely stayed on. I wasn't as weighted as the other girls; my frame was smaller, bonier. Not to say I'm skin and bones, I'd have to starve myself. No, I'm just... smaller.

Being small has its disadvantages with people, especially at school. Everyone picked on me for my size, and I mean everybody. My only friends in the Vault were Samuel and Hans, the Mister Handy.

Many of the adults hated me because of how my brother raised me. He taught me a lot of things, like lock picking and how to hack terminals. We were rascals, we loved to explore and our curiosity always got the better of us two.

I bet I wouldn't be like this if my Dad hadn't run off. We have no idea where he is. Which is surprising seeing as we live in a Vault, Vault 67 to be exact. It's just a rumor, but people say on the night he ran off, the hissing and creaks of the hydraulics that swing the massive Vault door open could be heard. Only thing is, the Vault doors are said to have rusted into place, making it impossible to move.

"Honey, you've got to look your best for today, it's the day you take G.O.A.T and find out what your expected to do down here!" he said enthusiastically. G.O.A.T, Generalized Occupation Aptitude Test, many down here see it as a right of passage. I just hope I'm placed as something exciting.

"Great," I muttered.

"Now be quiet you, and get along so you can find out your place down here."

I stepped into our apartment's living room, our step-mother, Rachel lay sprawled out on the couch either drunk or bored, I hated her, my brother hated her, she hated us. She didn't care what we did as long as we didn't get in trouble. If we do, all hell would break loose.

…

"Good, good… Pip-Boy Technician. Next!" my teacher, Mr. Helph called out.

"Pip-Boy? Great…" I said sarcastically.

"Gamma, look, there's no way I can change your results, you scored exceedingly well in the Sciences and technology section, now move aside so Gus can be graded."

I walked out the small classroom and sighed, "God damn, Pip-Boy technician? That part of the Vault is so… dreary. Ugh." I hung my head and lifted up my Pip-Boy.

I tuned into the Vault's radio, a beautiful voice cascaded from the ear bud I placed in my left ear, "It's a glorious day as out younger brothers and sisters, our children, our relatives move on to find their place in our surreal home." It was the Vault's radio's host, Vocal Remedy, whose real name is Judith Heckle. I always lost myself in her voice.

She was attractive, but it was just the flashy make-up she wore when making appearances (you can see her walking through the Atrium and the living quarters, she was actually prettier without the cosmetics.) She always wore the same white jumpsuit, charcoal gloves, and charcoal boots. She had gold tattoos that laced up her arms and face. Surprisingly, she's only eighteen. She became the host after she got the job from G.O.A.T and to boot, she can sing, which is where most of the songs on the radio come from now. I've recorded every single one.

Classmates walked passed me while Vocal talked about "what an amazing day this was" and "how happy everyone is for their _place relationship status here_", This has been the one time I've hated her, it honestly made me sick. A lot of my classmates were complaining about their outcome as they walked out, a few walked passed saying nothing, and a select few bounced about happily.

I heard someone complaining, "A hairdresser?"

G.O.A.T is complete horseshit if you'd ask anyone.

…

After a week, I still lay lazily on the cot inside the maintenance room almost all the time. My mentor, Mr. Gunther was at his desk typing something on his terminal. Being a Pip-Boy techie was boring, the terminals and Pip-Boys never break or go corrupt. The only jobs we usually have are when someone is a complete technology dunce.

"Gamma, I just have to walk up to the Overseer's office, I shouldn't be long, only twenty minutes." He said suddenly.

I looked over lazily and said, "'Kay, but don't stay for tea."

He chuckled slightly at my joke and walked out. I pulled up my Pip-Boy and looked at the casing, strewn with carvings put there by my father. Some were just swirls and looked decorative, while almost all around the screen was a questionable line of numbers. I traced my fingers around the largest swirl.

"Is anyone in?" asked a sweet, but southern voice, I looked up and then quickly sat up. Vocal Remedy stood in the threshold of the door and peered around, she was dressed in a normal Vault jumpsuit, "Ah, yes, hello. My Pip-Boy's on the fritz, ah was wondering if you could see what the problem is?"

I replied "S-sure, just let me get it off for you." I pulled out my tools and worked nervously while she sat next to me.

"Oh, now ah recognize you, sugah, I've seen you wandering the halls, 'cept you were younger then. Your brother talks about you a lot, always on 'bout how yer the greatest siblin' ever. Heh, boys a saint."

I nodded in agreement than looked up, "You sound…"

"…Different? Yah ah get that. I pull the sweet "sophisticated" girl accent when ah host and when I'm in public." She answered before I could finish.

"Oh… well, anyway… You know my brother?"

"Sure as rain ah do! He's the bar tender right? I perform there every Saturday, how could ah not?"

"Right…" I looked down at her Pip-Boy; the casing was a glorious white, while all the dials and such were black. The screen was glowing a soft blue. Next to the screen on the lower left was a carved butterfly.

"Beautiful…" I murmured.

"Oh shucks, honey, don't be so flatterin'." Vocal blushed slightly.

The Pip-Boy clicked and slacked off her wrist, I pulled it off and smiled at her. She smiled back, "Thanks, darlin'. Just get it to me whenever you're done fixin' whatever's wrong with it." With a smile she strode out the room.

I looked at her Pip-Boy's screen and messed with the dials. I hit the power button, hoping to see exactly what was happening to the beautiful device.

The screen popped on and I scrolled through the menus, seeing if it was a glitch in the coding. Nothing. The Pip-Boy was in perfect condition. I looked through the notes again. All of them were mostly fan mail, but one caught my eye. It was marked: _**WIP- Cimota Winds**_. I shut off the Pip-Boy and got up, hoping to return it to Vocal (and not wanting to spoil anything she was working on).

I was stopped at the door. "Gamma, the overseer has been having problems with his terminal in his office, I'd fix it myself, but I've got something to work on."

I sighed and nodded. Stepping into the hall I looked around. No sign of her. I sighed and decided I'd just give it to her if I passed her on my way to the Overseer's office.


	3. Chap 2 Escape! Part 1

Chapter 2: Escape! Part 1

"_Mojave, mo'problems, am I right?"_

"Dammit Jim, I'm an Overseer, not a negotiator!" The Overseer boomed into the telephone before slamming it down. "I'm so sorry about that, now about my terminal, it just won't budge, it's only recently that you or Gunther have been able to make it up here to work on it."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'll take a look at your computer, now." I said sounding quite bored.

He nodded, "I'll have to take a 'leave of absence', I must attend to something."

I nodded and turned to the glowing terminal. Unlike all the others, this one glowed soft amber. He had left it on for me to tinker with.

The Overseer was an idiot. He once almost shut off the Vaults water purifier. It was no surprise that I identified what the problem almost instantly. His screen was frozen. I rebooted it and decided I'd test my hacking skills. The screen pulled a long list of jumbled symbols and words up. I looked at it. I had to think. The Overseer was simple, and dumb witted, so his password would be as well.

Password, his password was password. What a retard.

_**Welcome Overseer Brian!**_ Etched itself onto the screen. It wiped the screen and pulled up the menu.

I selected the audio file: _**Vault-Tec Instructions and Guidelines for Your New Vault.**_ "So what's the status of that terminal?"

I jumped. I quickly downloaded all files to my Pip-Boy and turned around. "The only problem was that your screen was frozen. If the screen freezes just restart it."

The cheery exterior of the man slightly dimmed. "Oh, well, thank you."

I waved a goodbye and slumped down the hall. I stopped in the Atrium. Looking around I watched residents go about their business. A lot were sitting on the benches while a few kids ran around in a game of tag. I closed my eyes and sniffed in the recycled air, always stale. I turned and made my way down the stairs to maintenance.

Everyday Gunther and I go for dinner at the bar. It was off of my brother's shift though. We always have Nuka-Cola and Blamco Mac and Cheese or Salisbury Steak. We went today expecting to see Vocal perform, but she had been replaced for the night by a bad comedy act.

…

After the rather poor performance (he was booed off stage), we returned to the maintenance room, which would also serve as my living quarters whilst under my apprenticeship.

"Have a good night," Said the gravely voice of Gunther as he shut off the lights and went into his room. The cot was comfy, with the exception being the pillow.

I lifted my Pip-Boy to my eyes and pulled up the files from the Overseers terminal. I looked at the audio file while I slipped on the ear bud and then started it.

"_Congratula- dammit. You have no idea how many fucking times I've had to say this._" Said a soft but worn voice. It sounded like she had been crying, because of her heavy breathing or she could just be really mad.

"_Congratulations future overseer of Vault 67. Your Vault has been built in correlation with Project Safe- shit. Fucking shit. Fucking god damn shit ass. I can't believe this test. Doesn't make any god damn sense._" Test?

"_Vault 67 has been built in correlation with Project Safehouse. You are, sadly, not apart of the seventeen control Vaults. God dammit, I just wish all 122 were control._" She sounded tired, like she had been saying the same thing all day, only being slightly altered each time according to the Vault.

"_God fucking dammit._" There was anger and sorrow in her voice.

"_Your… your Vault has been specifically altered for test #346. I have no goddamn say in this fucked up mess. Why'd we have to start this? These tests are why the Vaults were made, the governments own way of personally fucking you over fiery coals._"

"_Your Vault has been designed- oh god. Eh… it's been designed so that in 100 years of the set date of 2086, several Mr. Gutsy military robots will be unleashed into the populace. They- they're programmed to recognize all residents as Chinese communists. I'll have to let you imagine what will happen._"

"_I'll fucking regret this next part._"

"_Your task is to keep the Vault closed until that set date. You and your successors must keep the illusion that the door has been rusted shut and that no one will be able to open it. The door would've fallen under the 2% failure rate._"

"_Sent from the office of CEO and spokesperson, Lee Dennis._"

I stared at the ceiling, dumb-founded. I wasn't supposed to live. No one here was supposed to live. I looked at my Pip-Boy to make sure I was correct, and I was. The year was 2286, and I wasn't supposed to exist.

All of the other files were mostly corrupt documents from previous Overseers. Two were viewable, but barely. One talked about the "midway point" as an Overseer Briant described. The other was the horrible sins one of the others committed on the day it was all supposed to end.

I got out of my cot; my mind was over worked for sleep. The only place for me to clear my head would be the atrium, even if the air was stale in there, it wasn't as bad as it was down here.

It was a brisk walk, and I was up there in a few minutes. I stepped onto the cold polished floor of the atrium. I sat on one of the benches, slowly drifting between sleep and reality. The soft hum of the generator was peaceful.

Added with its peacefulness were the quite sounds of the Vault door hissing open. The hydraulics sliding the giant gear shaped door out of its frame.

The Vault door opening! I looked up at the staircase leading to the Vault entrance.

I stood at the door and took a breath. The sounds of the door closing hadn't started yet so whoever was there was contemplating, or preparing. I hit the switch for the door and stared at the entrance room of the Vault.

Vocal Remedy stood at the Vault's door, looking into a tunnel ending in a ramshackle door. I stepped in thinking of what to say, the door behind me slid shut. Vocal tensed. Turning around she saw me standing there, equally wide eyed.

"Gamma, ah'm sorry, ah'm truly sorry." I watched as she stepped backwards out the door and into the tunnel. She hit a button out of view and the door started to slide into place I couldn't make my feet stop, I didn't even know I was doing it, but I was running towards her, like I had enough strength to stop the door and join her.

"Vocal wait!" I called.

"Darlin', it's Judith now!" The door closed with a thud. I stepped back, my feet made a crackling as I stepped on the metal surface.

I looked down. An envelope. Not too big, just an envelope with a blue kiss on it. Vocal's signature. The envelope had a small card, which didn't make sense since the card was much smaller than the envelope.

I shoved it into my pocket as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and saw two security guards step into the Entrance.


	4. Chap 3 Escape! Part 2

Chapter 3: Escape! Part 2

"_That's right, from Megaton to Girdershire, Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, we're coming to you loud and proud in a special live report!"_

Complete and utter anarchy. It wouldn't be so off scale had it been someone like me. Everyone looked everywhere. I had lied, I don't know why. When the two security guards came to question me about the sounds of moving hydraulics, I had said I was here the whole time, nothing happened.

I guess a true fan would have told them; "She left right out the door! I came as soon as she closed it!" She could be back in here, 'safe'. She had a reason to leave.

I decided that I'd follow her. Now knowing the truth of the Vaults left me with the shaking fear a Mr. Gutsy will just pop out of the wall. It wouldn't take me long to collect the equipment I thought I'd need. I would need food, water, healing equipment, tools, and quite possibly a weapon (which I hoped to scavenge from above).

I made sure to hide Vocal's Pip-Boy under it all.

I had it set out, at midnight, around the time Vocal left, would be my leaving time. Just one thing I'd need would be the password for the door, and I think I'd know where to get it. I pulled out the envelope, inside was the small piece of paper.

All it read was the name of her new song, Cimota Winds. It dawned on me. I pulled out her Pip-Boy (which I had kept, she wouldn't need it anymore, would she?).

I opened up Cimota Winds, it only hid a sentence in it; _the password for the Vault door is: The Best is yet to Come_. I slid her Pip-Boy into my pack and stepped into the empty corridor. The search parties were moving even further into the Vault, places I hadn't even been.

This was my chance and I took it, I ran. I passed only a few people on my way. I opened the entrance door and checked behind me to make sure that no one followed.

The console was standing there, at the large hydraulic arm to move the door. I typed in the password and hit a few buttons and levers. The large arm came down and attached to the door and started to move it.

"Gamma, what are you doing?" Someone shouted at me over the sound of the door. I whirred around, behind me was Rachel standing in the doors threshold. All I did was glare at her, then turned around and walked out into the tunnel. I made one look back before I flipped the switch to send the door back down. She was just standing, not saying anything. Not stopping me, not going to get the Overseer, nothing. I could tell she wanted me gone.

The door hunkered into place and I turned to the exit, the moon's strange glow seeping through the boards that patched up the entrance. What if the entire surface was irradiated? Voca- No! I couldn't call her that- Judith might already be dead and I would be, too. I puffed out some air and pushed open the wooden door, seeing the full extent of what awaited me. My Pip-Boy's Geiger counter didn't start to click.

All there was were rocks and sand it was just nothing. Well, there was more than nothing. On the skyline stood the glow and figure of tall buildings, whilst before me stood decrepit buildings. I made my way down a winding path to them and found a bed. For some reason I was rather tired. I shoved my pack underneath and lay down on it. It was uncomfortable, but had to do.


	5. Chap 4 Bloody Mess

Chapter 4: Bloody Mess

"_Agghh! What in God's name is wrong with you?"_

"A might bit too small fer mah tastes if ya ask me." I opened my eyes and instantly panicked. I was tied, gagged, and slung over the back of some skinless animal while two men guided it along a road.

"Harrison, I told yah, any person we find, regardless of age will make a good slave." So that's what I'd become. "And stop yer whining, we just got to get her back to the school, which is just over here, and boss'll take care of her."

The animal shuffled along as we cleared over a hill. Looking behind me I sighed in relief, the building with my essentials wasn't too far away. I could even spy the hill where the Vault was.

I tired to shift myself off the animal, "Well lookie who's awake!" I froze and looked up. A beast of a man looked down at me.

"The schools just up ahead, Harrison, leave her alone. Save it fer later." The other man was walking ahead and stopped, looking over the hill. "Git the brahmin over 'ere!"

I saw before me a large building in front of me. If this was the school, it was huge it looked like a castle, like the ones from Grognak the Barbarian. The school in the Vault was only a small room. We stopped in front of large double door. Above was the faded letters of the school's name: "L_wt_ C J_hn_on M_d_le S_hoo_" One of the men knocked on the door and we stepped through. They lifted me off and carried me through the halls.

The outside was decrepit, like the Wastes. But the inside was just pure disgusting. Above me hung cages; almost every single one had a skeleton in it. The few that didn't were on the floor.

The smell of the place was ghastly, almost making me throw up. We passed a room were banging and screaming came from. " I guess Bereth's beenin' busy."

"Murderin' or bangin' Marie?" The other replied, almost bursting with laughter

We had moved through the halls a while before stepping in to a huge room, the wooden floor was rotting away and the giant wooden steps that bordered the room fell collapsed.

"'Ey boss," said one of the men, "We got yah a new slave girl." He pushed me forward to a man sat in a large chair.

The man leaned forward and ripped the gag out of my mouth, "What's your name?" He briskly tossed away the rag and sat back.

He had a sort of sense about, like he'll do anything he wants to and won't care about the consequences. "G-Gamma." I stammered, that presence of his made me scared, nervous

"Fucking Wastelanders and their god forsaken names." He pouted, as he looked me over. "But you're not a Wastelander are you? I mean sure, that jumpsuit could easily have been scavenged. But you're too… clean." He spat the last word out like it was poison.

"No… I'm not a 'Wastelander'..." I pushed that much out of my trembling lips.

He leaned forward and nodded, "I thought so. Either you're a Vault Dweller or you're from the Manhattan ruins and we could get a good ransom off of you… What do you lot think? A thousand caps, two thousand?"

I glanced over my shoulder. Sniveling, disgusting forms of human beings had gathered behind me with the other two. They all hollered in excitement.

"If y-you don't mind me asking, what are caps?" I asked.

"Listen to this! What are caps? Ha!" He laughed while the others joined in. He wiped a tear from his eyes and looked up at my confused face. "Oh…"

I had a questioning look on my face. He paused for a moment. "Caps are our currency. Since the fall of man we've resorted to… brutish survival." He pointed up and I looked. The view above me twisted and turned my stomach. I threw my self to the ground being sick. Bodies, lots of bodies, all of them mutilated and decapitated.

"Now be a good slave and we'll get you a good owner in a weeks time!" He smiled evilly as I cringed in my primitive shackles. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to stare at his evil eyes. A needle being stuck into my arm followed a motion to his cohorts. My eyes grew heavy as I fought to keep them open. I never felt myself hit the floor.

…

An extreme pain instantly awakened me in my rear. I started to scream, but the gag was back in my mouth. The rasping breath of the man was behind me, pounding against my naked body. It would only take an idiot to realize what this man was doing. I struggled to try to pull myself away. He placed a hand on my head and forced me down.

"I especially," He grunted as he pushed into me, "love little girls. I had you sedated. I hate it when I start and they scream."

I started to cry with tears that rained onto the moldy mattress. And suddenly he pulled back when sounds of shouting and muffled gunshots could be heard. I curled up on the bed out of fear. Suddenly someone kicked down the door to the small room we were in. A gunshot rang through the air as the bastard fell to the floor.

I looked up to man standing over me, his eyes wide. He had a long duster wrung around his ankles where underneath was some sort of metal suit and on his head was a large rimmed hat. In his fist was a smoldering revolver.

"Oh my god… you're the only one left." He muttered under his breath. He wrapped me up in a blanket strewn on the floor and picked me up; we passed a dozen bodies before he carried me back out into the sunny desert. "They killed the others when I got in."

"Who are you?" I found myself asking.

"Some just refer to me as the Vigilante." He answered, a reassuring smile on his

face. We stopped aside a vehicle that looked like a wired mesh with wheels.

"Wait." I stopped him as he started to help me into it, "I have some supplies that I hope haven't been taken, I'll be right back." I put two and two together to realize that people would find the need to scavenge.

Wrapping the blanket closer around me I started back over the hill and got a good look at the world around me now that it wasn't dark. Off in the distance were the metallic towers of an ancient city. All around me were the wrecked remains of civilization and the deadly waste.

The bag was there, and so was Vocal's Pip-Boy. I sighed in relief.

…

"Now the only thing is getting you a weapon and some… armor." Vigilante steered the weird machine around broken and exploded vehicles. We reached a stretch and he gunned the engine, going much faster than before. I couldn't help but squeal in a mix of joy and terror. "I meant to ask, what's your name?"

"Gamma."

"Good to know. Up ahead is the town of Hob. We should be able to get you something from Kag." He rolled up to a big metal gate that rolled aside to reveal a bustling, but small town made of sheet metal and broken vehicles.

He rolled the vehicle inside and pulled up against the inner wall. Across from where he perched the vehicle was a shack with a sign above it: Kag's Shit.

"That's where we're going?"

"Eyup."


	6. Chap 5 Oh The Horrors That Wait

Chapter 5: Oh The Horrors That Wait

"_And now for something completely different."_

"Hmm, seems like a real predicament you have here." I stared in disgust at the… thing before me. It looked human; it spoke English, except it looked dead, with melting flesh and scabbed scalps.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." snapped the thing before me. This was Kag, a person Vigilante called a Ghoul.

"She needs barding, and she obviously can't protect herself. I found her in a Raider camp being… well. Y'know."

"Fucking pigs they are!" Kag agreed, "I say the Legion or someone should go around and just kill all of them."

I looked at the shelves behind Kag, and something caught my eye. "Is that a Vault jumpsuit?" I intervened.

"Huh? Oh yeah, some girl dropped that off about three years ago, wanted it to be armored. Never came to get it though, probably killed by something… or someone. Guess you could have it I guess. She was about your size." He pulled it out. Emblazoned on the back was the number 64. The armor had a metal shoulder pad, straps of ammo belts and ammo pouches, and pockets the girl could have used for storage. The right thigh had a piece of leather armor stitched on it.

"Could I try it on?" I asked.

"Uh… sure? You can use my room back here." Kag pointed to a door behind the counter. I went into it and pulled on the suit, it fit almost perfectly. I walked to the door to show them until I heard their muffled conversation.

"You're gonna have to take her to Manhattan, she's obviously from there. She has absolutely no survival tactics. The only other option is she's from a Vault, and if there's an unopened Vault out here the Brotherhood's going to swarm this area like fire ants."

I took a deep breath and opened the steel door, "Who's the Legion?" They turned and looked at me, the barding covered my petite frame very well.

"Looks good," Vigilante commented, "The… Legion… yes um."

"This should be easy for an ex-Paladin, y'know?" Kag said side glancing at Vigilante.

He gave him a look that said, 'Shut up'. "The Brotherhood of Steel is an organization of people bent on harvesting pre-war technology. They'd literally kill to get their paws on that vault gear. The Legion is a renegade chapter."

"Anyway," Kag interrupted, "The barding looks good, now for a weapon." He pulled out a small revolver onto to the table; "This is a .357 Magnum, enough kick to protect you, not too powerful to knock you on your ass."

"So we're just leaving their description at that?" I asked looking at them, brow raised. They threw each other a look and then Vigilante turned to me.

"Yes, that's all you need to know for now." He pulled out a small pouch and threw a handful of bottle caps onto the counter, "Thanks Kag." He took the magnum and put it into my hands, and put the ten boxes of ammo into my bag.

"Am I going to need it?" I asked as we stepped into the arid town. "The gun, I mean. Couldn't I just, like, wave the white flag?"

"I heard a phrase a while back, said by some radio host down south, _don't use a white flag around Raiders, they'll only strangle you with it._"

"Raiders? You mean like those… maniacs back there."

"Eyup, and there's more, equally evil ones, all over." We stopped in front of large building that had been patched up by sheet metal over the years, " Listen, I've got a couple of things to handle here, just sit tight, I'll be back." He started to walk into the building, "Oh, yeah. Your Pip-Boy may be able to pick up some radio stations." He pulled the door closed.

I put in my ear bud and pulled up the radio tab on my Pip-Boy. I looked down the list: _Radio New Vegas, Galaxy News Radio, Music Wasteland, NBC News and Music._ I decided on Galaxy.

"_Hey everybody, it's me, Threedog! Awhooooo!_" yowled a deep voice, "_So I'm sure you're all livin' quite dandy since that group of people, the Followers of the Apocalypse set up all those radio dishes runnin' across America. Well listen to this, we just got contact with New Vegas! The shining glimmer of the Strip that you can prance along, as long as you don't piss off the Securitrons that is! Well, I wouldn't know myself, some guy who claimed he was a Courier told me, and I'd say he would have to be a grade A badass! This has been Three Dog, reaching all of y'all out West, and close to my heart, here on the east-coast._"

I sat listening to this "Threedog" ramble on about a "cool cat" he called 101 saving a small kid from a flaming building.

I decided to switch stations, still checking out my options, New Vegas next. "_Hey ladies and gentlemen,_" said the smooth voice of an old man, "_It's me, Mr. New Vegas. I hope I'm reaching all of you clearly out east, I heard Threedog's been treatin' you well. And now, time for some news. The Courier, that same crazy kid who got shot in the head near Goodsprings and dared to live, who over threw Caesar's Legion, next in line to be the proprietor of The Strip, has just returned from his journey east to spread word of the Followers success at posting all the new broadcasters. But onto a darker note, and it's about me, kids. I'm dying, after running two hundreds years an AI's gonna kick out. I'd ask the Courier, but apparently the kids too silent. So anyone hoping of becoming the next Mr. or Ms. New Vegas come down and audition. Ain't that a kick in the head? Sure is Dean-o, sure is._"

I then decided to try my final news option, NBC. "_Hey, how you kids doin'?_" The man talking sounded like a smoother mixture of Threedog and Mr. New Vegas. "_As you've probably heard, the cool cats of the Followers of the Apocalypse just set up a nation wide broadcasting array, I'm broadcasting out of the Empire Waste, guys. And now some news, and it's in my heart to put this out to that amazing man, the Vigilante." _My eyes widened, _"Turns out this guys hearts bigger then a Momma Deathclaw. Early this morning, old V busts into a Raider encampment down by the Old Summit Ruins. Now you can believe me or not, but our favorite ex-Paladin bust in there with just a single handgun, trusty ole L'il Justice. Also, it seems he may have saved a little girl, many are now calling her a miracle, I know I am. Supposedly their up at Hob now, if y'ah see 'em, say I give 'em my blessing._" I squealed, I was on the radio, and apparently Vigilante was popular as well.

What got me was what he had to say next, "_Now another piece of good news, we got a voice in this Wasteland greater then my own, this cat's name is Judith, and she's come a long way to be here, and she's proposed the idea of singing us a song. Now here she is, going by the stage name Vocal Remedy, it's Vocal, letting her voice ride the Atomic Winds._"

"_I've had too much solitude, locked in a tiny world/And now I want you to know I'm sorry/Because I'm sorry/Oh so sorry._"

"Vocal? Sh- She's alive?" I muttered under my breath.

"You two have a history?" I jumped back startled, Vigilante stood next to me, chewing on a piece of meat, "I mean, if your glad she's alive, you must know her, right?"

"Well… yeah. She's from where I'm from. I came looking for her. But I went and found a place to sleep and I ended up… back there."

"So you're not from Manhattan," cooed Vigilante, "Anyway, she has an attractive voice. You have something for her?" He winked.

It took a few moments for his query to register. "W-what? N-no! Maybe…" I blushed, "What? Do you have a thing for way younger girls?" I countered.

"What, she's underage? Turn-off. No thank you." We stood there for a while, I could tell he was silently chuckling to himself, "Well if you've been looking for her I can help. I was listening to NBC yesterday afternoon and Check was talking with her, so she's in Manhattan."

"You'll take me?" I had a shimmer in my eye when he suggested it.

"Yes, only 'cause it's in my nature. We've got to stay here overnight though, got myself into being Hob's night guard for tonight."

"Fine, first thing tomorrow though, please?"

"Yes. Now hold still for a second and look at me." I turned to look at the polaroid camera he produced from thin air, "Say cheese."

…

I awoke at the sound of gunfire. I ran out of the hut to see Vigilante and several men fighting someone beyond the wall. I ran over and climbed the ladder up to them. "What's going on!" I yelled over the din of rattling to a man with a pair of pistols.

"We got Enclave Remnant Patrol trying to bust their way in!" Suddenly a green bolt of energy melted his head off into strange green goo. I knew it wasn't safe to investigate because my Geiger counter started to twitch.

"Oh shit!" I screamed in terror, after a few seconds of me trying to figure out what was happening.

"What are you doing up here?" Vigilante yelled at me.

"I dunno!" I watched as these Enclave peppered the wall with energy and bullets. I didn't know what I was doing next; I picked up one of the dead man's frag grenades and pulled the pin, having no clue what I was doing. I lobbed it at the group of five men in heavy sets of armor trying to push their way up to the town. The deafening sound of the grenade exploding and the dusty debris I had seen floating up the wall. The lack of resuming gunfire and energy blasts meant I did something.

"Wow…" I heard one of the men whisper, "She got all of them." I stood up and looked over the wall. Where the five men stood were scattered limbs and the bodies they originally were attached to. I would have started to become sick if I had been closer to that massacre.

"How they hell did you do that?" I heard one of them asking.

I just stood there shaking, pulling in the scene I wrought. I sat down realizing I'd taken the life of five men in one swift throw. I had been out of my senses, I think. I sat down on the metal walkway.

"You okay?" Vigilante was knelt next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I just took the life of five men who could have been anyone. They could have had families that needed feeding. Why the fuck did I do that?""

"Because your mind recognized a threat and removed it, natural instinct, you should be glad you have it, you just saved a whole lot of lives..." He shrugged and tried a reassuring pat and helped me up. I saw that they now had someone out there, were they inspecting the bodies?

"What is he doing?" I found myself saying out loud.

"Scavenging. Getting all their weapons and ammo, this town needs better weapons for defense."

The shock of killing washed over me. I mean, those Enclave soldiers were bad people, right? "Are the Enclave really bad, or do you say they are because the Legion has a rough patch with them?"

"Because they tried to kill everyone."

"They tried? They're not trying to?"

"The Enclave was almost obliterated nine years ago by a Wastelander known as the Lone Wanderer who fucked their shit up. That was in the Capital Wastes, D.C."

"Where Three Dog's broadcasting?"

"Eyup. Now, how about we get a few hours rest before we leave?"

I slept restlessly. I had decided somewhere around 2 A.M to listen to the radio. All night was a jumble of news, survival tips, and music. The news really got my attention. All night I heard news of people in peril. I realized that I would ask Vigilante that if I heard something while we were traveling that we go off and help.

There were some terrible things. A man was beaten while his wife was raped, pair of kids were killed whilst their parents were captured and put into slavery. An entire village was torn down and pillaged by raiders. This world was sick; do I really need to get her? Then again I don't have anything back in the Vault. I continued to listen to songs into the night until I fell asleep.

…

"Y'know you, I may take you up on that proposition. I myself don't have a Pip-Boy and I wouldn't be able to fit a radio in this thing." I looked around the small cars cabin, filled with litter, "Keep listenin' kid, anything that happens nearby we'll go."

_"Hey you cool cats," _said Check's smooth voice, _"remember that kid Vigilante saved from that Raider encampment?" _Oh god, _"Turns out she just saved his life! After ol' V and the town of Hob's night guards got into a firefight with those Enclave bastards, the kid walks out, picks up a dead mans frag and throws it, let's say those Enclave won't be returning as full humans, so to say. Good job kid, good job. Now because of you, Vigilante will go on helping those in need, and Hob will live to trade another day."_ I started to blush furiously, I hadn't done anything, it was just dumb luck, _"Now here's something for you to embrace, Charlie Parker with Embraceable You."_ A piano started to strike chords followed by a solemn horn, this song was downright jazzy.

...

Vigilante pulled up a broken road and headed away from Manhattan, "Where are we going?" I asked, "Oh god, you're not kidnapping me are you?"

"What? No. We're heading up here because there's a town where you can practice your shooting. It was built around an old Gun Store." Vigilante shrugged off my worries, "I'm gonna teach you how to shoot."

He pulled the car in front of a two story building, Bequest Firearms played out in broken lights.

A man rocked back and forth on a molding armchair, "Now how may I help you?" He seemed to shine a sort of grandfather like warmth from him. The straw hat on his head led down past gray mutton-chops to a cigar hanging from his wrinkled jaw. "Want to purchase? Sell? We've got a whole assortment of guns right through the door, why, right here in my hands is one of my favorites, named her the Water Gun."

"Hey Matt." Vigilante went over and shook the man's hand. "How's the range today?"

"Hundred-thrirty caps up front, V. Then she's all yours."

Vigilante handed the caps over to the man and led me through the building. We passed racks and racks of rifles, shotguns, handguns, plasma weapons, energy weapons, heavy weapons, and a huge shelf of knives and swords and pieces of junk I could only call crude clubs. He pushed open a door into a huge walled off area. High concrete walls surrounded us on all sides except where we had just come from.

Vigilante pointed down the area to a red bull's eye, "Think you could hit it?" He looked down at me as I fumbled the magnum out of it's holster. "Let me show you." He took the handgun from my hands and checked the chamber, then spun it in the gun. "Now first off, make sure your gun is always full. There's a golden rule to firearms handling; keep it away from the people you don't want to hurt."

He put the gun back into my hands, "The gun has little recoil, it should be easy to handle. Take a couple shots at the target, I'll be right back, and when I am, I'll be in the next alley practicing on the 150 foot target."

"Okay." He walked back into the store and I put a few potshots into the target. Vigilante was right, the .357 had little recoil as I squeezed off shots.

"Here," I turned around and saw Vigilante totting two guns in his arms. "Take this." He gave me a dirty assault rifle. "It's an M16 Assault Rifle, used by the US Army before the war."

"It's pretty heavy." I hefted the gun into my hands and looked down it's sight.

"Woah, watch the gun there, sweet heart." He pushed the swaying barrel away from himself. "The gun has little recoil, so you should only worry about it's sway. Now aim it down range, I'll help you work on how to use it."

"Um, the only problem I think I'm having is it's weight."

"Okay... You have weak arms, no offense, try holding it by the clip, like this." He pulled out the gun on his back and demonstrated.

I tried it out and found relief. "Much easier now, thank you."

"It's loaded, but you only have one clip, so decide if you like it or not now."

"I like it, big guns are cool, but when would I need something like this?"

Vigilante raised an eyebrow and thought, "Deathclaws, Super Mutants though you could just aim for their head, that puts them down easily, heavily armored enemies, like Legion Paladins. Also, it can be used to more easily clear a room."

I squeezed in the trigger for a few seconds and felt the gun clatter. It felt good to shoot it, so I emptied the chamber.

"Is it fun?"

"Yeah... Can I get more magazines?" He laughed and pointed the long rifle down the range and with a crack he hit the target dead on, blasting a puff of smoke out of the wall. "If you want more magazines, go buy them, we'll be going soon." He threw a bag of caps.

...

"Anything new?" Vigilante asked.

"N-no." We continued down the road until we saw smoke, a lot of it, rising from the distance.

"That's where Junction N-27 is." I glanced at him, "It's a slaver camp. You're gonna have to use that gun I bought you."

…

The car had burst through the flaming cattle car that was Junction N-27's gate. We were now in a large opening that served as the entrance hall. I scanned the area. I saw a few slavers stumbling out of the flames. I popped out of the car to see if they needed help. But all that met was their death, I watched as Vigilante popped a bullet into the first ones skull, then caught the other in the arm, and then the chest. Both were being soaked in their blood.

I shook the feeling to scream at Vigilante when I heard faint screams. I ran to the tunnel of flames they came from and ran down it. I skidded into a smaller area, in the center was a circular fenced off area inside were a large amount of slaves. I rushed over and started on the lock, which popped open almost instantly.

I ushered them out. Most of the people in there were adults, but a few elder people and a rather small amount of kids stumbled out. I pointed out the way to go when one of them stopped me. "Please! There is another pen; my husband and a lot of other slaves are being held there! They're over in the area to our left! Please go help." Any tears that would be streaming down her face were evaporating. I nodded and ran for the next location.

Around me a wall of fire licked at the buildings as I sprinted, coughing and wheezing for unaffected air. I shielded my eyes from the bright light the fires were giving off as I ran into the pens door by accident. I fumbled and pulled out a bobby pin and my screwdriver again. I broke the bobby pin in a fit of coughing and had to pull out another.

I heard screams for me to hurry, and to be faster. The lock clicked and I jumped with glee before shouting at them to run. I looked up and around, the walls of fire making the air thick with smoke. I also noticed a man, stumbling from a collapsing building. He held a rifle.

I screamed as he picked it up and sprayed bullets into the escaping slaves. I pushed a man out of the way and felt a bullet slam into my stomach. I put my hand on the impact, and it came back into my view soaked with blood. I struggled against the smoke and the pain from the wound as I pulled up my .357 and aimed it at the bastard's forehead. I fired erratically hoping for a bullet to hit. I heard him scream and fall to the ground dead with a loud thud. I smiled grimly as I passed out.

…

I awoke to the sounds of a radio. _"Hey everybody! It's news time here at NBC! That crazy kid from Summit struck again. Don't worry she didn't do anything bad. This kid, with the help of Vigilante, ran into a burning Junction N-27! One of my reporters met with one of the slaves who recalled that the kid ran up to their pen, coughing and wheezing, picked it open, and ushered them free. This is amazing! Sadly, though, out heroine may not make it because of a sudden appearance of the slaver leader, Dead-Head, who mowed down several escaping slaves, including our hero. She's either recovering or lying on her deathbed; let's hope it's the first. And if she is listening to this, you did yah best kid, no one could have asked of more. On the other side of the Wastes, the Legion and the Irradiated Forces continue to fight for the upper eastside. When asked, Star Paladin Six-Shot said, from her bunker at Roosevelt Island, that the fight is going strong, and that the combined forces of the ghouls and super mutants won't push into the city. And now because of her sudden rise to popularity, here's Vocal for you."_

I threw my head onto the pillow. I was thirsty and hungry. I sat back up and looked around, my knap-sack lying on a chair in the corner. I stood up and became dizzy, almost falling over before catching myself on the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I looked up to see Vigilante stepping through an opening in the wall. "So she's awake, had a nice day-long sleep?"

"A whole day? I slept for an entire day?" I calmed myself for a moment. "Where are we anyway?"

"My little home on the prairie! We're at my shack about forty miles from Manhattan. I decided to bring you back here instead of taking you into a war zone."

"How did I even survive that?" I asked.

"Well a group of slaves picked you and the wounded up and pulled you out after you downed Dead-Head. I directed them to Hob and they were last seen on their way there."

I-I killed Dead-Head? The man who mowed down all the slaves? I killed a man who was responsible for selling hundreds into a worthless existence.

"Did I kill or incapacitate him?" I suddenly burst, worrying I had actually killed someone, again.

"I can't really tell. He'd be dead if you incapacitated him, anyway. He would've slowly cooked and burned."

I felt myself become sick, "Don't say it like that."

"Well, are you thirsty? I can get you some water and some food, just lie down. Please." I complied and lay back down relieving me of my dizzy state. Just as I got rested, a large explosion sounded outside. I can never get some real rest, can't I? I sat up instantly, a new wave of dizziness washing over me. I got up, steadying myself on a nearby chair.

I guided my way outside to see Vigilante standing before the smoldering ruins of his vehicle, "No, no, no, no. This can't happen! We needed this rust-bucket!" He looked over the damage. I looked around for a culprit and spied a trio of men and a women running towards a hill.

"There! They probably did it!" Vigilante was on them in a moment, in full sprint he pulled up his revolver and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in the last man's leg, putting him down.

I hobbled over as Vigilante picked up the man trying to struggle away. "You fucking Raider! God damn you bastards, now because of you I have an injured girl who won't be able to make it to Manhattan unless she stays in my shack for the next couple of days. I should kill you right now." He put the gun up against the quivering boy's head. This was my first time seeing the intricacies of the gun. Ivy and flora ran up and down the barrel.

"We're not Riders!" He stammered, "We were just bored and we had a frag grenade lying about and we thought that it was a vehicle left over from the war! We didn't think anyone owned it!" I heard him mutter 'Please don't kill me!' as Vigilante threw him upon the ground.

"I'm not going to. I'll let your friends come back for you. Right now I got to take care of this girl here." He holstered the pistol, turned around, and started helping me back to the shack.

I thought for a moment, as I was still in my barding, I knew Vigilante hadn't undressed me, which was slightly a disturbing thought. I felt in one of the pouches and pulled out a stimpak. I turned around and chucked it at the boy lying on the ground in pain. He looked up at me and I winked, as Vigilante ushered me along.

…

We were stuck in the shack for a few more days, it turns out I retrieved a sort of brain trauma. I think we stayed around because Vigilante had to do some work in the area seeing as he was out most of the days.

…

I sat up at the sound of knocking. I got up and opened the shack's door. It wasn't knocking; something had been bumping against it. A metal ball was floating in front of me, metal antennae sticking out of it everywhere.

"Hi!" Said an enthusiastically automated voice. "I'm Randall-C56x, one of Check's MANY reporters. He heard word that you were stuck in a little shack off the I-95 Interstate. I was wondering if I could come in and ask you a few ques-" He was suddenly stopped by the crackling of a microphone.

"Sorry about that." Came a new voice, "Hi, I'm Scout, Check's assistant." She sounded young, probably no more then my age, "I assume I'm speaking with the 'little rascal'," she said my title with disgust, "he keeps talking about?"

"U-uh, yes. Hi, why are you doing this? And not the robot, Randall or whatever."

"These reporter Eyebots are annoyingly happy. I hate them, I- Checks mostly uses them as get in get out servants, and I like having a little human interaction. Did you know people have a nickname for you? You're becoming like one of those so-called 'greats'. " She was sounding more relaxed at this point.

"Greats?" I asked, honestly having no idea what she meant.

"Oh you know, like the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One, Lone Wanderer, the Courier, and your friend Vigilante. They've all done great things, big and small, some even saved hundreds! Eh, I don't care for them, I'm just content knowing that they're spreading good nature to many out here."

"I haven't heard of them, I mean, I don't want to go spreading the information of where I'm from, I've heard of people who'd come and kill everyone there if they knew."

"You're a Vault Dweller, eh?"

"Wh-what? No, no, no, no. I am not, in anyway, a Vault Dweller." I stammered.

"You are REALLY bad at lying. I won't tell the Legion, I promise. I for one don't care for them."

"You don't really care for things, do you? Seems like what's happening around you doesn't matter, even if the Legion is stopping you from being trampled."

"They're… Outcasts. Yes, they're Brotherhood Outcasts, they're nothing like th e Brotherhood. They go by the name '_The Solstice Legion_' because of some confounded religion or belief! I'm just sick of how powerful they are. Young teens are running towards their "open" arms. They're getting soldiers from all over. I never see half of those kids again."

"I'm sorry."

"Well don't be, it's not your fault they've decided to join a deathtrap of an organization. I'm the one who's sorry, Check's supposed to be here for a Q and A. Could I come in?"


	7. Chap 6 The Long Walk

Chapter 6: The Long Walk

"_You feeling lucky, punk?_"

_"Check here, rumor spreader, transmitter of gossip, and the best damned radio host in the upper east. There's word spreadin' that Irradiated Forces are gonna start spreadin' towards the upper east side of Manhattan in a ditch effort to remove the Legion. Anyway, I've been hearing a word around lately, Geist. It's an old world word from some ancient and barbaric language that means ghost. Well it turns out it's the nickname fans of our own little wasteland rascal have given her. Sorry to burst your bubble, guys, but her name is Gamma, and she's far from a Wastelander! One last thing before I bring you the sweet sound of music. There's rumor spreading that two of the Wasteland's greatest heroes, The Lone Wanderer and The Courier have been spotted skipping down the irradiated brick road. If you see them, tell 'em to stop by and say hi to me. Now here's Frank Sinatra, wanting to fly away from it all…"_

_ 'Come fly with, let's fly let's-'_

"So the Wanderer and Courier are supposed to be around." I said, trying to make casual conversation with Vigilante, who had been silent the entire time.

"Oh," He simply replied, staring at the wasteland ahead of us through the scope of the Anti-Materiel Rifle.

"Who are the Irradiated Forces? I've heard things about them from Checks' reports." He looked around to our right, searching. We had climbed onto a broken freeway, after having walked for about ten miles, we agreed it'd be best for us to rest up there.

He sighed and turned around, "First, you ask quite a few questions, my friend, and second, the Irradiated Forces are one of the powerhouses out here in the Empire Wasteland. They're a group of Ghouls, that are like Kag, and Super Mutants." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "And before you go asking, Super Mutants are behemoth mutations of man, they were made from a thing called Forced Evolutionary Virus, their part in the Irradiated is smaller, but they are the more powerful and tougher enemies. I've heard rumors of behemoths walking around uptown they're kind of like mega Super Mutants."

"Oh," I looked around, seeing only desert spread further and further. The only disturbances being the occasional broken house, tree, or the shining mega structures of Manhattan. But there was something else, and it was moving.

"Shit! Get the hell down!" I lay flat on the broken highway

"What is it? Legion?"

"Yes, it's a thing they call an AIV, an Anti Infantry Vehicle, the thing will blow us to shit if it spots us." We lay still for a second, as I heard the rumbling of the vehicle as it passed under us.

Vigilante sat up instantly and hung the Anti Material rifle off the other side of highway, "They have only one weak point." He fired and I heard an explosion. I looked over the edge at the smoldering wrecking of metal.

"Wow, that was quick… so mind telling me the weak point again?"

"The engine, it's at the back of it. An open exhaust port is where you need to aim to hit it, any size caliber will do. And then, BOOM, one less motherfucker to worry about!"

We sat in silence again, Vigilante peering through the snipers scope. "What are you even looking for, anyway?"

"I don't know, I usually look for Raiders or anyone causing trouble, then I just shoot them from here. Why? Do you want to keep going?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm baking under the sun here."

He turned around and plopped his large hat on my head. "There, take my Stetson." He stood up and hitched the sniper on his back. "Let's go, nothing's happening around here anyway. Oh, and take these." He threw me a pair of binoculars. I stared at them shocked before I brought them before me eyes. They were in good condition, only problem was a small crack, and they were very dirty.

"Clean the lenses and start up NBC radio, we're gonna go help some people."

I nodded and pulled up my Pip-Boy. "_And now, some news. Trouble has been brewin' in the small town of Gotam. A group of robots have been wandering around the outskirts trapping all of the residents inside, and killing anyone who attempts to enter. Avoid the area. The group of bots is made up of Mister Gutsies, a Protec-tron, and a Sentry Bot. All of them are tough as nails; any attempts to destroy them have met with failure. The only way to get passed would be to be some sort of geist!_"

"Vigilante?"

"Yeah?"

"Checks just told us to help out a town called Gotam."


	8. Chap 7 Only The Good Die Young

Chapter 7: Only the Good Die Young

"But we'll remember."

I slammed myself against a broken brick wall as a bolt of plasma soared over my head.

"Are you ready to die for your country, you commie son of a bitch?" called the Mister Gutsy, in a rough, robotic accent. I watched in horror as a round hole in the wall melted away. I had never witnessed plasma before except for the events at Hob, and now that I was really in the midst of it, it scared me.

I inched around the wall and pulled up the Assault Rifle. I initiated V.A.T.S and targeted the robots sensor module. It went into frenzy and spun about opening fire on the stubby little Protectron next to it, which melted as it was burst open by plasma. I ran up behind it and deactivate the crazed robot before it turned around again and killed me.

I sighed in relief but was brought back by a loud explosion. I turned around and saw the mangled mess of metal that had been the Sentry Bot. Vigilante had been fighting it down the block. I looked around us, the four dead robots fizzing and popping away.

"What made you so violent towards that Gutsy?" I remembered when we had entered the street; the robots were waltzing away from us. I had run up and unloaded the clip from my rifle into it's back. It was fizzing away to my left.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Surv… survivors!" I turned as a young man came running down the streets, "I came as soon as I heard the sound of robots exploding, not people!" I grimaced at the thought. "Come with me, the mayor will want you to stop this evil."

…

"So you want us to find this Mechanist and kill him? For only a few hundred caps?" Vigilante was obviously trying to barter.

"Yes, I'm sorry about the low pay, but with the robots, no one has been able to come in and trade." The mayor was a short man, plump. His look showed he truly was sorry.

Vigilante sighed at the answer. He knew it was true, we had seen the poor state the town was in. A man had keeled over in the street.

"We hired him to put up defenses for the town, but he kind of... went crazy." The mayor shoved a piece of paper forward, there was a man on it, completely covered in a crude metal armor, and he looked somewhat like a robot.

"This the man?" I asked.

"Yes, now be careful, he has a warehouse in the North of town, no one has ever gone in. Or come out. It's the old robot showroom."

"Ok," he turned to me, "Gamma, we're gonna need better weapons. We do this tomorrow morning."

…

The pulse grenade sent out a warped bubble enveloping the Sentry Bot, shutting it down. Another rolled around the corner. I pulled up my Chinese Rifle and filled it with holes that did nothing. I didn't bother to reload; I just whipped out my .357 and shot at the head, which popped into fizzing electricity.

Vigilante gestured and we moved forward. We turned the corner and found an elevator. I went up and pressed the elevator's open button. Nothing but a shock of electricity. There was shuffling behind us.

"Put your weapons down and submit to authority. Commencing lawful use of deadly force."

Both Vigilante and I turned as the Protectron fired off a missing shot. With a swift kick, Vigilante pushed it to the ground.

"Tickets, please." It said as it malfunctioned. I ran up and unloaded my .357 into the casing that would have been its head. It's dirty glass skull shattered all over the floor.

"From what I saw, the elevator's circuits are fried. I can try to fix it." It took a few minutes, but it worked. The elevator pinged open as the car reached the first floor.

"Commencing att-" Vigilante slammed the butt of his assault rifle into its glass head and ripped out circuitry, shutting it down forever.

"Damn dirty bots." I commented.

…

The elevator pinged open on the basement level; hanging party lights illuminated the hall in front of us. It made the small hallway creepy. We stepped into the hall before we heard the roar of the Gutsy's engine.

"Rise and shine Dr. Freeman, it's time to get up and smell the roses!" It wasn't a Gutsy, it was a Handy, with a saw, that was spinning and turned at us!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" The thing was moving faster then the others had been. Vigilante closed the elevators door as it reached the spinning blade at us. I stepped to the side as it blindly slashed at us. I thought for a moment and kicked at the arm, bending it to the side. I then jammed the rifle through the slot and fired at it.

"Rise- and- shiiiiiine." The thing popped, fizzed, and then died. The arm slumped to the ground.

"Robot's make a good source for caps."

"You're thinking about that now?"

"So? I'm thinking ahead."

I rolled my eyes and we walked around the corner, in front of us was an empty room. Photos were pasted all along one of the walls. I walked over and looked at them, they were all of robots, of different sizes and makes. I noticed a safe in a corner. I walked over and started to pick.

It was one of the most difficult ones I've had to pick. It finally popped open after three bobby pins. I checked my supply and found I was down to five. I peeked inside the safe. There were only two things, a laser pistol, and holotape.

I downloaded the holotape and let it play. "_That Lone Wanderer was wrong. People need me. That's right, I'm not some washed up mechanic, I can protect people, I know I can, just like her. I'll go north, maybe there's someone up there who will need my help. I know I'm not useless._"

"So you're the ones who have been attacking and killing my children!" I turned around and looked at the tin man in front of me. "Die! Die for killing my children!"

He lifted a menacing pistol, glowing capsules of green plasma pulsed on it's casing. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of green energy. I opened one eye when nothing had happened. Mechanist was in front of me, and from his stance, he was taken aback.

I heard sputtering and looked down. Vigilante was there in front of me, a very large hole in his stomach. I put my head near his.

I reached, hands trembling, and clasped my hand around L'il Justice and aimed at the Mechanist's forehead.

He was standing there after the shot rang out; blood pouring down under his helmet, there was a hole where his forehead would be. He stood for a second longer and keeled over.

I looked down and at the body of Vigilante, he was struggling for breath as I fell down onto my knees, "Please, please oh please don't leave me."

He grabbed my arm and smiled at me, "Gamma... I have to tell you... Thanks. I needed someone like you to come along." And then his chest stopped expanding, and his grip relaxed.

I knelt down and cried over his body.

…

"_Grim news today, kids. He's dead; The Empire's legend is dead. Vigilante and Gamma went to Gotam to stop those robots, and the man behind them. In a sudden twist of events, the man behind it, called the Mechanist, jumped the two. He pulled a plasma pistol on Gamma, but Vigilante jumped in the way to stop the slug. Gamma was last seen burying his body on a hill looking in the direction of Manhattan, and walking off with L'il Justice on her hip, and V's Stetson on her head. No more news tonight, this a night of mourning._"


	9. Chap 8 We Weep For Those We Don

Chapter 8: We Weep For Those We Don't Know

"_Pledge in your hearts and minds, pledge by your guns that you will stand with them in battle until the end, trust each of them with your life._"

I walked for I don't know how long; I had decided I would just walk in the direction of Manhattan. I was still mourning over Vigilante. I had taken from his body all I would need and all he'd want me to have, the caps he carried for us, extra mags for my assault rifle, his Stetson, and L'il Justice. It would be an injustice to not see it carry out what he used it for.

My only companion now was the music Check fed to me, and all the stories he told about the world around me. There was no trouble. There was only the conflict between the TSL and the Irradiated.

The mid morning sun beat down on me whilst I stumbled through an abandoned town. I looked up when I heard music. I turned around trying to find the source when I spotted it on my compass. Thank God it was friendly.

I rushed around the street corner, expecting someone sitting on a rocking chair with a radio nearby, but it was only one of those floating robots hovering towards me. This was blasting the music already heard on NBC.

I turned around to keep going until it started to play white noise and then nothing. The thing was looking towards me. And then came the sound of someone tapping a microphone, "_Hey, can you hear me?_" The metallic voice made it hard to determine the speaker's gender

I had run this routine before, "Yes, who are you?"

"_Name's Samantha,_" One mystery solved, "_But most just call me the Lone Wanderer._"

"You're the Lone Wanderer?" I asked, astonished.

"_Hey, is she there?_" Another voice spoke over the microphone, it was rough, manly. "_Hey, there she is. I guess Sam's already said hi, so it's my turn, Hi, I'm the Courier, real name's Bill._"

"_Yes, yes, I was just about to introduce you till you interrupted,_" shushed Samantha, "_Your Gamma right? The Empire rascal?_"

"Is that what I'm called now?"

"_Well, no. Rascal kind of stuck in my head. People are calling you Geist, now._"

"Okay, so what do you want? I'm trying to get to Manhattan."

"_We need you to meet us._"

"Where?"

"_I've just downloaded the location to your Pip-Boy. We'll be waiting._"

With a pop and a fizz, the Eyebot went on playing music, "Wait! How did you do that?" I sighed and lifted my Pip-Boy to my eyes, switching to the map I saw a new square on it, _Metro B647 Electrical Station_.

…

Again I found myself against a wall, trying not to get killed. I hadn't fully realized how hard it would be to fight without Vigilante.

There were a lot of broken walls out here.

I shook that random thought from my mind and focused back onto my predicament. I was fighting Raiders, the first in a while. There was a clunk. I looked at my feet and my eyes widened.

A frag grenade was lying at my feet.

I grasped it and flung it back over the wall. It exploded only a second later. I heard screaming and could tell shrapnel had filled one of the Raiders. That meant three left. I lifted up my assault rifle and peeked over the wall.

Two of them were down, actually. One had been walking forward to jump me when I threw the grenade back out. He had died instantly with his left arm blown to bits. I shuddered at the sight of bone, blood, and human. The other was rolling on the ground, still hollering in pain. Shrapnel must have embedded into his entire upper body.

I quickly put him out of his misery. I spotted the last two on my compass, cowering right behind a rock. It wasn't a big rock, but still big enough to hide two people. I jumped up and onto it. Peering over the edge I saw that the last two were girls, and both weren't looking up. I sneaked out my .357 and pointed it at the girl on the left's head.

"Don't move, and I won't blow your brains out of your ears," I commanded. Both of them looked up. The one I wasn't trained on got up and moved to take a blade from her belt. She had only put her hand on the handle before I put a bullet in her chest. Her eyes were aghast before she fell over.

I jumped down from the rock and turned around to the other girl. She got up, hands raised. She didn't look like a Raider, she was in rags, which weren't typical for them, but she had a weapon, I couldn't be too sure.

"Please, I don't want to die."

"I've heard that a lot out here. Why aren't you wearing any type of armor?" I took my finger off the trigger, but kept the gun on her.

"I'm a slave, they were using me in their fights. If I got out of line they would kill me immediately." She shoved out her wrist, "Look, I'm marked!" She was right; the number 64 was marked onto her wrist. It was underlined by a bar code. I still kept the .357 on her whilst I moved my sleeve out of the way, and sure enough, the number 7, underlined in a barcode, was on my wrist.

I lowered my pistol and holstered it, "My name's Gam-" I was suddenly stopped when she shoved her own pistol at me.

"Give me everything you've got on you."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Robbing you, what does it look like?" She said bluntly.

"I was going to help you. We could have traveled with each other, strength in numbers, right?" I pleaded.

"Friends will only get you killed out here."

I stopped breathing when she said that. She was right; because of me Vigilante had gotten killed.

"You okay kid? You've stopped breath-" She was cut of by a sound of rattling.

"Well, hell! I could turn this into a Mex-e-can stand off if I wanted!" I looked over at a stout man who had goggles over his eyes and a hat that made him look like a dog. He was pushing a cart filled with junk.

Looking at the cart reminded me of Kag for some reason.

"You could let me kill her, then you could kill me, would be better for you, prospector." I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"He's a what? Don't prospectors mine?"

"Yes, and no." Said the man, "You see, prospector is just a fancy word for scavenger, 'cept many of us dun like that term."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, I'm gonna ask the pretty lady with the 10mm trained on a potential customer's head to put said 10mm down." He pulled off the cart a very menacing shotgun and pointed it at the Raider/slave girl. "Now would you please lower yer gun, ma'am?"

…

And then I was alone again. The girl and the trader left. No one traded names. I had only asked him for a couple clips of 5.56mm and a tin of Cram. I sat on a rock as I dug the compressed meat out.

I wondered if people cried for Vigilante? Would they cry for me? People probably hated me. I was the reason he got killed.

No, he probably would have been killed anyway. Mechanist had gotten the drop on us. I bet if he hadn't done a monologue I'd be dead.

I looked down at the empty tin; small drops of water that could only have been my tears lay inside it. I bent over and started to cry, letting my tears hit the ground.

I threw the Cram tin on the ground. I had quite a while to walk to meet the Courier and the Lone Wanderer.

…

I stopped at the sound of screaming. It wasn't Raider induced screaming, it was insanity induced screaming. "I'll kill all you sons of bitches! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sounds of plasma fire and the chatter of an assault rifle sounded through the twilight.

I continued on just wanting to pass whatever was going on and find somewhere to sleep.

The firing stopped, "Halt, under the name of Sol, halt!"

I looked over at the source of the voice. In the gleaming sunset stood a man in very heavy looking silver armor. The pauldrons were the skull of Brahmin. Almost every indent was painted a soft yellow. The chest was adorned with a large painting of the sun. Strung around his neck were the sharp teeth of a dead beast.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I stepped closer, "I have somewhere to be and I've wasted too much time already."

"Please identify yourself, ma'am. If you do not I've all right to shoot you dead. You may have heard the last person to say no."

"Gamma Phillips. You?"

"Star-Paladin Crossroads. Miss Phillips do you know a man known as 'Vigilante'?" He spat the name out in disgust.

"I did, have you not listened to the news?"

"No, the Solstice Legion does not listen to the blasphemous sputtering of 'Check'. He is a heretic to Sol."

"Well Vigilante is dead." His eyes widened in shock, "I was there when some maniac blew a hole in his stomach. And if you've come out here to kill him for his terrible deeds, whatever he did, you lost your chance."

"You may carry on your way ma'am." I could feel the tears brimming on the edge of my eyes. "What exactly did he do? What did the man who tried to help a fucked up world do to earn a place on your hit-list?"

Crossroads turned around and stared at me, his eyes were stone dead. "He betrayed Sol. He betrayed the Legion."

"But what did he do exactly?" A tear strolled across my cheek.

"Your ears would be too young for his actions."

"I've seen tens of mutilated bodies, been raped, and had the only thing I could call a friend die protecting me. Try me." I checked off all I'd been through in my head.

"He tried to kill our leader so we could rejoin with the blasphemous Steels."

"That can't be true!"

"Like it or not, he tried it, and ran away the instant he failed." I turned away from him and started to walk away.

I looked back at him, "You have no right to call an amazing person a traitor."

…

I stepped on the head of the chirping radroach. I pretended it was the fucked up Wasteland and stomping on it made the world better. I shoved it into the trashcan and looked around the tiny motel room. I'd learned my lesson from sleeping unprotected so I had shoved a chair in front of the door. In the past I'd had the protection of the Vault, my brother, and it's security cameras (_Monitored 24/7!_), and whilst out here I had had Vigilante.

The twin mattress was still comfortable even after 200 years. I sat down and turned on my radio; _'Howdy everyone, I'm Mr. New Vegas, here to remind you that your no- GAH! I can't keep up the act.'_ I grinned at Checks little impersonation.

How does it seem that he always starts his broadcast when I turn my radio on?

_"You may have already noticed the recent influx of Solstice Paladins wanderin' the Wastes, far away from Roosevelt Island and uptown. Well reports show that they're asking for the where about of Vigilante. Think they didn't get the news? Me too. Turns out I'm having a little trouble on the homestead. My daughter, that same girl who came in to replace me a few weeks ago has turned fifteen today. She has little message for Vigilante's replacement," _How had I become the replacement?

"_Hi everyone,"_ The voice was a cheery young girl, and I think I've heard it before _"Gamma, if you're listening (I'm gonna get my father to put this on repeat anyway), I just want to tell you I love you. It's a stupid celebrity crush, but we've all had one haven't we?" _I cringed at those all too true words, _"I'd like to meet you. It gets lonely in Rockefeller with just my dad."_

"_Hey young lady!"_

"_You know I'll still love you dad."_

"_Well anyway, it's time for some music, this a birthday present for my baby. In other words, there's only so many ways you can say I love you. That's right Frank, and I'm sure you named them all. Up next is Fly Me to the Moon."_

"_Fly me to the moon, let me dance among the stars."_

Great, now I had another thing to add to my checklist of things people want me to do. I listened to the song before I got up, not felling tired anymore and pulled open the desks drawer. Inside there was a holotape.

I downloaded it and started to let it play. I moved over and lent against the windowsill, looking at the last remaining skyscrapers of New York.

"_Honey, I've got to set this up before I have this memory taken from me for the test."_

"_Harold, get over here. Screw the stupid holotape," _The women giggled, _"I'll just remind you after the test is done."_

Were these two people having sex? Who'd want to keep a recording of that? Then I heard moaning. Yep, two people having sex. What really intrigued me about this was the man mentioning his memory being taken away.

Could someone really manifest a machine to steal someones memory and bottle it up? I shuddered again at the old world. I fast-forwarded the recording, wanting to skip their "moment".

"_Heh, guess the recording was working." _Harold chuckled.

"_How can you work as a scientist and not know when a recorder is working properly?"_

"_Shuddup."_

She giggled softly. _"What do you want to name our son? Frances Phillips sounds good. I don't really want us to name him Elliot."_

Was I hearing this correctly?

"_Elliot was to be my grandfather's name. I kind of want to keep him with us."_

They had my last name. In no way could this be a coincidence. If I was hearing this correctly, I was listening to my great, great, great, great, great grandmother and father deciding what to name their son.

"_We got a Vault number."_

"_Why are you so quick to change subjects?"_

"_Well this is kind of important, wouldn't you think?"_

"_I guess so… well?"_

"_We're in Vault 67. Whenever, if ever, the bombs fall. Elliot/Frances, you, and I will be in Vault 67."_ The recording clicked off.

I walked back over to the desk and pulled open more drawers. I found a note on a piece of paper.

'_Elliot Frances Phillips is safe inside Vault 67. I just wish I could have made it. Both his mother and I wish we could have, but we're old now. We gave our tickets to a young couple with a child on the way. They very well reminded me of us back in our thirties. I'm damn surprised that Sarah and I were shoved into the same room as the night we conceived our boy.'_

'_I'm proud of him. Grew up to work in a good reporting job. Always had a knack for writing, even when he was young. They announced that nuclear missiles had just been launched from China and it's allies and we've retaliated. I've heard the chatter on the T.V, supposedly neither side started it, but a terrorist group launched the first one into Europe. The West Coast will be hit in two hours; the East will be hit in three. It's been two hours and 45 minutes. Crap. They just hit. I'm watching the plume go up right now just outside the Upper East Side. To be a man in your fifties, to have watched the world drive itself into the ground is horrible. I still remember the announcement of the nuking of Tel Aviv. I hope those government bastards burn in hell for starting this all.'_

'_The Last Words of Harold David Phillips.'_

I lay back down and took deep shuddering breaths. So now I know how the world ended. I knew though that one of my ancestors made it in.

…

I could here rumbling in the power station. It was the sound of energy. Something I rarely met with out here. The extent had been terminals and radios. Outside was what my Pip-Boy had recognized as a Mark II turret. I kept an eye on it as I walked up to the door. The turret swung the long barrel after me, but didn't fire.

Manhattan was gleaming to my right; it would take maybe a few more hours to reach it.

I reached for the door and knocked. With a flurry it swung open. "Gamma, how are you?" Samantha stood in the doorway. I looked her up and down. What really got my attention was her armor.

"You're wearing an armored Vault Jumpsuit."

Samantha looked taken aback from my comment, "Well, yeah. I'm from a Vault in D.C. called 101. Doesn't, like, everyone know that?"

"Sam, have you not been listening to the news?" Bill asked, out of sight, "Check's dropped a hint a while back that she's from a Vault."

She scratched her gray hair. "I don't listen to him. Reminds me too much of Three Dog, I do not need to be feeling homesick right now."

"He also reminds me a bit of Mr. Vegas, you ain't hearin' me bitch."

Samantha rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

I entered the small one room building. To my left was a bunk bed and a table, to my right was a wall of monitors, and a swivel chair, where a man in a leather duster that was vaguely familiar sat watching the screens.

"Hey." Came the simple hello. He swiveled around and faced me. I now realized what he was wearing. He had on a duster that hid combat armor. The same kind Vigilante wore. "Nice to meet you, kid. Done some pretty kick-ass things in a week. Of course I ended a war between to armies, became the heir to the New Vegas strip, and killed a man who shot me in the head all in four days."

"Wha- How?" I asked startled.

"Well, first thing was that this guy Ben-"

"Bill, enough for now. You can tell her later." Samantha pulled out of one of her pockets a cigarette. "You smoke?"

"Samantha, she's young. I don't think it'd be right to reveal things like that and chems to a young girl."

"Bill, how long do you think we have out here? Might as well have fun living."

"So why did you guys want me here? I kind of have an agenda to keep track of."

"I've heard," Bill turned back around in the chair and motioned for me to take the one next to him. He started to tap something onto one of the terminals and a video feed came up. "This is inside the Eyebot storage room at NBC's head-quarters. I can't do anything beyond this point, Eyebots can't be moved from here unless they've been activated."

"Why is this relevant?"

Bill glanced at me and gave me a sly look. "Because this is probably gonna be where Checks daughter teaches you the hockey pokey." He laughed but was interrupted when Sam slapped him upside the head.

"I'd like to think not," she said sternly.

"That's kind of disturbing thinking that you could be watching me and her."

"We'll be out of town by tomorrow." Samantha gave me insight, "There's some trouble in Boston, there are supposed to be some Super-Mutant farms up there."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Bill lazily flipped through different Eyebots in the Empire Wasteland. "How have you two survived out here? I mean it couldn't just be expertise."

"Well, actually, both Samantha had friends in our respective regions. I had befriended an ex-NCR 1st Recon Sharpshooter who's name was Boone. Kind of kept to himself, good to have around as back up. He's married now with the other person I traveled with, my best friend, Rose of Sharon Cassidy. We just called her Cass. Used to own a trading caravan. Some old croon bought her out of it and she headed out with me." Bill's eyes glazed over as he relived long lost days.

Samantha patted him on his armored back and gave a soft ahem, "I didn't travel with people at first. My first companion was my dog named ironically Dog-Meat. He was sweet and caring. Found him killing Raiders. The dog was tough as nails. I watched him get battered by knife slashes and pistols wounds and even then he didn't go down. Stayed with me till the day he died, 'bout three or four years ago." She looked down twiddling her thumbs; loose hair fell from its place in her bonnet. "I also traveled with a Super-Mutant." She looked up at me, "You know, they're not all brutish maniacs. 1st gens have a very high intelligence level. Anyway, his name was Fawkes, arguably the strongest asset to our little team. Carried a goddamn Gatling Laser. Put down a Deathclaw in less then a minute. He was from Vault 87 where the Government tested the F.E.V. Don't really know what happened after we rescued the Capitol Wasteland. Guy kind of just… disappeared."

Bill moved his arm to one of the terminals and I noticed the metal clamp around his hand. "Wait, Bill, are you from a Vault? You have a Pip-Boy."

He side glanced and sighed, "This good guy, Doc Mitchell gave it to me after that son of a bitch Benny shot me in the head. He said he had no use for it so I thought, 'Hey! Free Pip-Boy!' Thing has been pretty damn useful." He turned the dials on a radio and music started to play out a speaker.

'_Into each life some rain must fall_

_But too much is falling in mine_

_Into each heart some tears must fall_

_But some day the sun will shine_

_Some folks can lose the blues in their hearts_

_But when I think of you another shower starts_

_Into each life some rain must fall_

_But too much is falling in mine.'_

"He plays the kind of music that pulls on my heart…" I looked up as Samantha put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know what you mean." She pulled me into a tight embrace.

…

"Gamma, before you go, please take this, it's kind of a personal treasure of mine." Bill put into my hands a small statuette. I rolled it in my hands until it reached the front. I recognized the cartoonish figurine of the Vault-Boy that accompanied the Pip-Boy. The bottom of the statuette was the word Vault-Tec. The underside had the word Endurance under it.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Samantha stepped out from the power station with a gun in her hand. "Take this, it'll replace your .357, and it delivers the bullets in a more powerful punch." She handed me the polished wood handle. The pistol had a dark gunmetal sheen to it. The barrel and chamber had the same looking ivy and floral designs that L'il Justice had to it.

I paused for a moment and took out Justice. "Mighty fine revolver, wasn't it V's?"

"Yeah…" I holstered Justice and loaded the bullets from my .357 into the new one. "I'm gonna name it V. That way he'll be close to me."

"You two had something going between you didn't you? You saw him as a savior and mentor." Samantha rested a hand on her hip, "He saw you as a salvation."

"A salvation? What do you mean?"

"Honey, I've heard the stories from up here. Vigilante has done dark things, his own little demons, and I don't think all the people he's saved have been able to fix that until you came along. Guy died knowing he saved you and let you live on."

I looked at V solemnly. Samantha rested her hand on my shoulder; "We've all lost someone to the Wasteland. I lost my dad because he sacrificed himself so I could beat the Enclave."

"And I lost my sister to Legion slavers," Bill added.

And then that was it. We said our goodbyes. Bill and Samantha went on packing their things for their approaching battle. I kept on walking.

Walking in the Waste was uneventful unless someone runs up to you with either a weapon in hand, or they're running to warn you of something.

I kept walking until I reached water. Looking at my Pip-Boy map showed I was on the precipice of Manhattan. I studied the surrounding area, the water ahead of me held only a small portion of land, maybe.

"Hello!" I looked up at the approaching boat. Emblazoned on the bow was a familiar sun. "Are you looking to cross into Manhattan, friend?" The man at the front of this ship was in white robes with gold trim, on each shoulder was emblazoned the sun.

"Yes, I've come to visit NBC." The man's cheery face faltered for a second, "Well then hop aboard, my name is Scribe Olsen." The boat bumped onto the shore.

I hoisted myself on and saw that the boat was empty besides another scribe, who was at the back with the motor in hand. "Hello." He ignored me and revved the engine, pulling back from the shore. We sailed across the murky water for a few minutes before passing what must have been the strange landmass.

Halfway submerged into the water was a warship. One end was pointed to the sky and read _U.S.S Intrepid_. "It was an old aircraft carrier before the Great War." Olsen sat beside me, "We scavenged quite a bit from it, and scribes back at the Citadel are building an airplane from the scavenged pieces."

"Have you given it a name?"

"Yeah, we're calling it Moondust. We're painting it black with the great Sun painted on the wings and cabin." He sounded like a small child at Christmas.

" The name doesn't fit the craft. Anyway, I never understood why you guys fantasize about the sun. What's so special about it?"

"Oh, the Sun is amazing! Our leader Sol has told us about how the Sun used to be able o bring warmth into millions of hearts, and how it used to cause luscious green plants to grow everywhere."

"Does seem like something to worship."

"Is this your first time in Manhattan? They used to call it the Big Apple. Housed the greatest shows on Earth, not to mention some of the most iconic landmarks, such as the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and the Chrysler Building."

"Yes, but I've come to meet Check's daughter."

"So your Gamma… The upcoming Empire heroin, come to replace the reject of The Solstice Legion, Star-Paladin Comet."

"Yeah, well he did a butt-load more helping then you lot have." I muttered as I slipped in my earbud.

_"…And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you crazy!'. Anyway, after a long wait, Solstice scribes have finally cracked the code on the infamous Vault-Tec Vault location terminal. President Sol has stated that in a few days they'll be analyzing the map and searching out any unopened Vaults. It's not like they've already opened enough. Also, reports are coming in from a spy inside the Solstice Citadel states that the Legion has gotten their hands on a vat of F.E.V and is experimenting with it for more ways to win their struggle with the Irradiated Forces. Also, Gamma, if you're listening, my daughter really wants to know where in Sam's hell you are. Shouldn't have taken this long, girl."_

…

"Welcome to Manhattan." I looked around at the dead park. The surrounding trees were just dead husks, and no form of grass existed.

"Um, excuse me," I stopped a passing Wastelander, "How would I get to Rockefeller Center?"

"You need to take the Subway. It'll take you up to Times Square, you'll have to walk the rest of the way." He kept walking and stopped at a food stall.

A sign jutting out of the ground read _'Subway, this way'_.

…

The subway was absolutely filthy. People sat on aging benches and stood up in the aisles, any trash was disregarded and had built up over time, stinking the place up. The only rail lines that remained from the war were the line between Battery Park and Times Square.

But I was finally here, the Big Apple. Times Square in itself was exciting. On either side of a huge courtyard where two roads ran through it were rows of re-purposed shops, ranging from clothes stores to butcher shops. And above me sat the tall, skeletal remnants of large bill boards and skyscrapers.

I bet over 200 hundreds years ago, hundreds of tourist wandered aimlessly about, taking it all in.

Now I had to make my way to Rockefeller.

…

_"Welcome, and hello, to National Broadcasting Channel, New York branch, how may I assist you?" _The robotic receptionist stood erect behind the counter. _"If you are here for an appointment or interview, please type your name into the terminal in front of me."_

I walked over and tapped in my name. I heard a squeal from the hallway to my left and suddenly a girl came running, followed by a man being dragged along.

I staggered back as she let go of him and hugged me, "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh. Hello!" She retracted and took me in.

"Scout, could you please leave the poor girl alone." He turned to me, "Hello, Gamma. I'm pretty sure I don't need to introduce myself."

I took in Checks and his daughter. He was dressed in a vest and white shirt with jeans. Hung lazily around his neck was an un-tied bowtie. He had semi-long brown hair that was starting to grey. Scout was dressed in a pair of overalls and a white shirt. Her short hair and been dyed black.

"I've been to hell and back just to get there," I jokingly laughed. Scout was about my height, maybe even my age. She was pretty as well. Not close to Judith pretty, but pretty attractive.

"Checks, Scout, what was with suddenly rushing away like that." And speaking of Judith. My face turned stone blank. I looked around the two family members and saw her walking down the hallway towards us. I walked around Scout and Checks and looked at her. She was normal. No fancy gold body paint, no elegant jumpsuit. Her hair wasn't even dyed; it was a normal blond color. She looked astonished to see me "Gamma?"

"Judith, I'm so happy to see."

"Gamma honey, ya'll are covered in blood."

Scout stifled a laugh.

"The Wasteland has done things to me." I sank to the floor.

Soon Scout had pulled me up. "Maybe you should take a bath."

…

"It's weird having someone be in the same room while I do this."

Judith sat perched on a stool by the mirror, brushing her hair. "Ah'm not lookin' ah'm ah?"

The water turned brown with all the dirt I was scrubbing off. "Why'd you leave Judith? Why'd you leave the Vault?"

She stopped for a minute. Her head sunk a little before she glanced over her shoulder, "Ah was 'fraid you were gonna ask me. I left because ah had too. Why'd you?"

I stopped dumbfounded for a second. "I… I left because…" I racked my brain trying to come up with a reason. "Because I'm a crazed fan girl who suddenly saw her only lights in an underground city disappear before her eyes? Or how about the fact that because of that I found out I'm not supposed to be alive. And maybe the idea of a Mister Gutsy popping out of a wall's paneling startles the hell out of me?"

"What are ya'll talkin' about? What Mister Gutsy?"

"Oh like you didn't know, that's why you left." I dipped my hair in the water. "Why else would you have left?"

"Ah honestly don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." She turned to me and I sank into the water in embarrassment.

I raised my mouth just above the water level, "So if you didn't know, then why'd you leave?"

"Cause I had tah, didn't ah say that?" I shut my eyes and sank under the water. I burst back up a couple seconds later for air. "You should get dressed, Checks wants to do an interview with you." I got out of the bath and pulled on a towel.

…

_"Hey everyone! Y'know that little girl I keep on talking about? Well, turns out the girl arrived in town today after my daughter put out that tiny little 'Hello'. Well, I was eager to pester her about some things and so, coming up next is my interview with the Empire Rascal."_

I pulled out my earbud. I had already heard the barrage of questions.

I looked down at the pool of water bellow me. On one side were staircases leading down to it, the other side was dedicated to a large gold statue, worn with age. I sat down on one of the four edges of the hole.

I looked around at the sound of footsteps. Scout sat down next to me. "You do know why I called you here, right?" She asked.

I swivel my eyes to the pool again. "… Yes."

"You girls shouldn't be out here at night." We turned our heads and saw glistening white robes. I looked up into the face of an old man, his head was balding and the beard that adorned his chin rested against his chest.

"Hello again, Father Mond." Scout stood up. The man's shoulders and arms were adorned with silver plating; white moons adorned the pauldron.

"Miss Douglas, and who may I ask is your friend?"

"She's no one, just met her." I looked over at her, my eyebrow in an arch. She shot a quick glance at me.

"Hurry back to your father's embrace before I get paladins down here." Scout bowed her head and he walked away.

"What was that about? I'm 'no one'?"

Scout turned to me, "Trust me, I may have just saved your life. Now I want to show you something."

…

"It looks great!" She smiled as I twisted about in front of the mirror, checking out the black cloak she had found in an old department store. It had taken a couple of minutes to get there, but knowing she saved this for me was… somewhat special. The long sleeves hung around my wrists, and the hood lay against the top of my spine.

Now I was also getting my first look at my new Jumpsuit. I stared at the large blood stain from when I was shot in the stomach. Small scorches mark were the fire lashed my body in Junction N-27. A very large mark was on my shoulder, where timber must have landed on me. Small splotches of blood spattered the rest of it.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Scout stepped in front of me.

"No… it's just. It's just that I've been through a lot in what? A week? I just… I hate how I look. My clothes are covered in the remnants of wounds and battles."

"Don't put hate on yourself. I think these were my last pair of clean clothing." She pulled at the straps of her overalls.

"At least yours aren't covered in your blood and that of others."

"Why do you think I asked you to come here?"

"Because you wanted to meet me. Study me… See if you wanted me and could still love me."

"Yes, and because there aren't many kids out here, let alone girls. We've all grown up or have been taken by Raiders. I love you. You're valiant and strong. Ever since I heard my dad reporting about you nine days ago."

"But the question is do I love you back?"

"Do you?"

"I swear I heard voices coming from up here, Hugh." Came the muffled voice of someone. And it belonged to a boy, who stopped wide-eyed when he saw Scout and me standing there. Following him was a younger boy, whose shaggy blonde hair covered his eyes partially.

I whipped out V and pointed it at the two boys. "Gamma, what are you doing?"

I shifted my eyes over to Scout. The look in her eyes made mine widen. I looked over at the boys and dropped my hands to my sides. "Get the hell out of here you two. Get out." They took my message and turned tail for the exit.

"Gamma, are you okay?"

"No I'm not!" My voice was raised well beyond a whisper. "I just pulled a gun on two boys who were YOUNGER then me. In the course of a week I've become a killer, haven't I? I would have shot at them if they had tried anything."

"Gamma." Her voice was stern, "The people you've killed in the past week have been bad people. You've hurt Raiders, Enclave Remnants, and Slavers. You've killed no innocent people!"

"I never wielded a gun before Vigilante showed me how. I never hurt someone until now. Even if those people were bad, I would've done damage beyond a death."

"How do you mean?"

"I forgot about this until now, but back in Hob, I killed five Enclave soldiers. Afterwards a thought came into my head, but I lost it after Vigilante pulled me back into to the then and now. Those people could have families. They could have brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, grandmothers, grandfathers, wives, husbands, and children! I could inflict physiological damage upon people I will never meet, never get the chance to say 'I'm Sorry' to."

"Death is common out here, I've witnessed it first hand. You've lost a friend, we all have."

"That's just what Samantha said." My loose hair hung over my face like a drape.

"I lost my friend, because it was my mistake. I misjudged the situation and because of that he died. I'm sad, and I'm still grieving, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy and not think about those people. The ones you'll never have to meet. They've already known death, you're just a newcomer to the Waste."

"Scout, to answer your question earlier, I do." I kissed her on the cheek.

"My place, or yours?" I blushed furiously at her proposal.

…

I sat straight up in the bed at the sound of pounding at the door. "You guys have been locked in there all night! Come on out." Commanded Judith. I nudged at Scout who bat at my hand and shoved her face in the pillow. I shrugged and climbed over her. I checked myself in the desk's mirror.

I had taken off my jumpsuit and had just my undershirt and panties on. "Ah ain't got all day, sweetie!" I pulled on the crumpled jumpsuit, then I put the cloak on my shoulders.

I unlocked the door and looked out at Judith leaning against the far wall, "What do you want?" She pointed down the hallway. at the end, in the lobby, stood the same man in the white robe and someone in a long-coat painted a dim orange, the sun encircling the shoulders.

The men were striding down the hall towards us, "Miss Vocal," greeted the man in the long-coat, "Now, Miss Gamma. I have reason to understand that you have had a previous companionship with the heretic the Wasteland came to know as... Vigilante." He flashed a small grin that could only belong to the devil, "Pardon me, I realize I haven't introduced myself, I'm President Sol, leader of the Solstice Legion." I backed up into the room, scared as hell for what he might do.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Sol stepped a side and behind him stood Check, his head was adorned with a hat that sat lopsided on purpose.

"Nothing, I was just popping in for a visit, old friend. Wanted to meet the Wasteland's new vigilante." He turned to me, his radiant smile returning. "Now I bid you adieu. Let us go, Father Mond. We're done here."

As he walked away I cold here him mutter one last thing, "For now."


	10. Chap 9 Warfare on the Manhattan Streets

Chapter 9: Warfare on the Manhattan Streets

"_In the end, it doesn't even matter."_

We looked at each other trying to figure out what just happened. "What's happened?" I turned around and saw Scout sitting up in bed. "AH!" She screamed when she realized her father and Judith were outside. She wrapped the covers around her and ran to the door and closed it.

I looked at her as she dropped the covers on the bed and recovered a new set of undergarments from a drawer.

The way she swayed her hips as she pulled up her underwear made me bite my lip and turn away. "Sol and Mond just 'visited', I'm trying to figure out why, it was strange. He came in here and asked me if I had travelled with Vigilante. I couldn't answer because your dad got in the way. What also got me about the short exchange was that Sol called your dad an old friend. Would you know why?"

She quickly replied with a, "No."

I nodded my head. "Fine, if you have a secret you don't want me to know, I won't go after it. I think I'm going to go to Times Square. Take a look around."

I stepped back into Rockefeller Center. The towering skyscraper, the Rockefeller Tower, stood next to me. I looked back down to the faded gold statue in the pool. I scanned the water for I don't know what. I stopped at the sight of the distilled ripple at the center of the pool, and then a hulking figure pulled himself up out of it like a sea monster. He was soon followed by two more, equally huge beasts.

"Alright you two mongrels," Growled the first one, "We're here for the leader of the Solstice, no one else."

"What about that tiny one up there?" Growled another one. He had the sound of someone who was slow added into the growling.

The first one turned up to me. My eyes were wide in fright. From his green jaw, two large looking fangs came up. Across his shoulders was a radioctivity symbol. "Kill her you fools!"

"But you said no kill anyone else."

"You fools! She could warn them!"

"Oh right..." The last two of the brutes turned around and lifted up hefty laser rifles. The first beam zapped over my head and I threw myself to the ground. I reached into my holster and pulled out V, I wondered if the tiny gun could do anything against them. I scurried closer to the edge and pointed the gun at the first ones head and...

Nothing! The bullet made impact into his forehead and he lived. "Ow! Brat!" He pulled out a large piece of concrete on a metal pole and ran up the stairs that led to the pool. I turned to look at where he went but he disappeared into thin air. I turned back to the other two in the pool, still firing away. Most of the shots were spraying off erraticly, but some were finding a closer mark and whizzed past me. I edged V back over the lip and fired down at them.

"You need bigger gun to do big damage to us! Stupid!" I sighed, they were the idiots. They just told me how to kill them. I swapped out V for Justice and fired, putting a bullet in one of their chests, knocking them back a bit. "Ouch!"

I fired again, and again, and again. Six bullets, three for each of them. they both lay in the pool, dying it red with their sickly dark blood. I reloaded both of my pistols and let out a puff of air. I got up and turned back to NBC to warn them.

"Not so fast, human." I looked around for the disembodied voice.

"Where are you?" I asked thin air.

I turned until I saw a distortion in the air. "Hello." the beast who ran away uncloaked and swung the mighty scrap hammer. I screamed in pain. I heard my rib crack as it impacted against my body.

"Heh, at least first generation super mutants are smarter then you... stupid, ignorant, people." I gasped for air, one of my ribs must have punctured my lungs because my chest burned for oxygen.

"The shots came from over here!" I fought between blackness and the bright early morning. Was this how I'll die? Would I die having just found the love of my life, and finally becoming happy?

I watched in a daze as the super mutant screamed in pain as its chest melted and burned. Someone was using plasma weapons. "Gamma! No! Let go!"

"Ma'am, move out of the way!"

…

I awoke with a start. the room I was in was pitch black besides a dim light shining from a door's window. I ran my hands up and down the metal surface I was on. "Lay back down, Gamma." I did as the southern voice told me too and a hand placed a damp towel on my forehead.

"Judith?"

"Yes... We're inside the St. Patrick's Cathedral."

"Is Scout okay? What happened afterwards?"

"The gun shots you let off and the laser bolts of the super mutants attracted the attention of the Solstice soldiers stationed at the Cathedral."

"But why am I here? Where is here anyway? Are we close to Rockefeller Center?"

"Ya'll ask so many questions." She let a smile onto her face, the light outlined her features eerily. "The Patrick's is close. Gamma, ya'll are here because the super-mutant broke all of your ribs. At least three had punctured your lungs and two came close to your heart. The only person, or thing, out here that would be able to have fixed you would be an Auto-Doc, which the Legion has several of, the closest being Mond's."

"Why would they want to save me? To them I'm just another citizen."

"You was brought here under strict orders from Father Mond, I was keeping you alive throughout the transport."

"But... how do you have medical experience? You were just a radio host."

"There's a lot to me you don't know."

"How much?"

"Y'know when you asked me why I came out here? Yah want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because ah couldn't be a doctor in the clinic. Ah was placed into my job as radio host because of G.O.A.T, but ah really wanted to work in the Clinic. I came out here in hopes of finding people to help. Now explain to me what the whole ruckus about Mister Gutsy was."

"Well," I started. I went on to explain the whole purpose of the Vaults and that tests, especially the one 67 was assigned. I went over how everything was a lie. "How did you get out, how did you find the password and what not for the door?"

"Well, ah got help from yer... brother."

"Oh... of course."

…

_"This morning, three super mutants, under the banner of the Irradiated Forces snuck into the Rockefeller Center in an attempt to assassinate President Sol, or Father Mond. Now who could have been the one to stop them? That's right, Gamma. After a flurried firefight, she was left unscathed, except for the moment when the world stopped. I watched from my window as my daughter rushed for the door, and Solstice paladins ran into the large Plaza. After the super mutant snuck up on her, he was able to place a good swing from his club, leaving Gamma in a critical state, I am unsure of her status at the moment, whether she's alive, or lying dead in the Cathedral. On that same subject matter, Irradiated Forces have pushed further into the Manhattan Ruins. They are now as far in as Central Park South. Under heavy fear of an attempted attack, all important personal are being evacuated from Roosevelt Island to the secondary Citadel within Freedom Tower, and the surrounding World Trade Plaza. Just like all the traders in Times Square, I've got to move out kids. With the recent pushes made by the Irradiated Forces, I don't know if we could stay longer. I hear the Empire State Building's nice this year. Oh, and Gamma, my daughter wants to give you this... weird message; 18."_

…

I looked down at the pool of dried blood on the ground. It was my blood. "Come on, Gamma, we gotta get a move on."

"One second, please? I forgot something here." I turned and walked into NBC with Judith on my tail.

"Watcha forget?"

"Your asking as many questions as I do." I turned past the Secretary Bot and stepped through the mechanical door that showed a room full of Eyebots. "Here we go..."

I heard a pop and a fizz, "Samantha, Bill!" I called out enthusiastically.

"_Umm, Gamma? Who's Samantha and Bill?_" Scout's voice filled the room.

"What the-?" I looked over at the astonished Judith, grinning.

"Where are you two?"

"_My dad and I are in the top floor apartment of the Empire State Building. That's where all major public and political figures have been moved._"

"Oh good, I was beginn-"

"_Stop right there, Gamma. I need you to get me something._"

"Okay? What is it?"

"_It's in a floor safe in m- our room. The safe is under the dresser. There'll be three things in it. Bye love, for now._"

"Wait, why couldn't you get it before?"

An obvious pause followed, "_Because we were being over watched by Solstice paladins, if they saw what was in there they'd confiscate it._"

…

After much struggle, Judith and I finally moved the dresser out of the way and looked at the safe in the ground, "After you, hon." Judith gestured towards the ground and I began to pick it. "Ah'm gonna check if all mah stuff was moved."

She left the room just as the safe clicked opened. I reached in and grabbed at the items in it. I brought my hand back up and saw what I had. In my hands were a holotape, a book, and a... gun? It felt like a gun, but looked like the cheesy alien blasters from the movies they occasionally showed in the Vault.

I shrugged and threw the items into my bag. I got up as Judith walked back into the room. "All of mah things were packed and were takin' with 'em, we're good on mah end. Do yah have Scout's stuff?"

"Yes, let's get going, don't want to be stepping outside as Irradiated Forces waltz into the Plaza." Judith nodded and we left NBC for what could possibly be the last time.

We got outside and walked all the way to 39th street before we were stopped in our tracks. I turned around as a roaring explosion came from the direction of Times Square.

War was spreading to the the Manhattan streets.

…

"_As of recent events, the trading area commonly known as Times Square In the war torn Manhattan has befallen to the Irradiated Forces. "_

…

We ran and ran until we skidded to a halt at the front of a large barricade of steel and concrete. "We need to get through!" I called up to the only guard on the wall. A panel of sheet metal in the wall moved to the side and allowed us in. On the other side were at least fifty more Paladins.

The short stroll put us right in front of the doors for the Empire State Building. "You'll need clearance to come in, ma'am." The guard put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I'm here to see Check and his daughter." I said and tried to push past again.

This time I was stopped by the barrel of a gun. "Ma'am, you do not have clearance."

"Let them in, Crossroads." I looked over at the empty helmet in astonishment, but turned my gaze back to the source of the voice.

A man in a white lab coat stood at the door, holding it open. Crossroads lowered his gun and we walked in behind the man in the coat.

"Who are yah?" Judith asked as the door closed behind us.

"I'm Parchemin. I'm an operative of the Followers of the Apocalypse. I've been here since we finally set up those broadcasters, my colleagues are downstairs, would you mind joining us, Gamma?"

"I'd love to but I have previous engagements to keep track of. But, once I get done with those I'll be down to visit you."

"Make it quick then, we'll be waiting." He turned around and walked off to a door.

"Now to find out where-"

"-Gamma!" I turned around and saw Scout standing in the open elevator. She ran and embraced me. We stood for a minute hugging.

"Ya'll are sweet together." I smiled at Judith and let go of Scout's grasp. She dropped her smirk a second later, "But there's a war going on."

I sighed, "Right. Well, I better go see wht Parchemin and the Followers want." I turned back around to Scout and dug into my bag, "Here's what you wanted." I took out all three items and put them in her clutches.

"Judith, you should go upstairs and get settled in. I'll see to the Followers." I watched as they got into the elevator and ascended.

"So, we meet again," I turned around to see Crossroads, his helmet off. "I could arrest you for aiding a criminal."

"But you won't."

"No, my higher authority has different plans for you."

I stared at him for a second. "What?"

"In due time, you will find out your purpose, we all must. Now, good day to you, Gamma." I stared as he walked back through the doors. I turned around and walked through the doors leading to the basement, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Now, Parchemin, what do you want?" I asked as I hit the bottom step. Around me, men and women dressed in lab coats worked tirelessly around a large egg shaped object.

"Hello," He stepped away from a bank of monitors. "Let me explain what is going on. That object there is an Old World machine. From the files we've collected on these computers, it was a machine used to capture memories. They called it Project: Serenity."


	11. Chap 10 Serenity Ave

Chapter 10: Serenity Ave.

"_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known."_

I gazed at the object in the center of the room. I remembered the recording from back in the motel. "Why do you need me?" I looked over at Parchemin.

"Well, we've calculated that the machine can only be used by someone with a Pip-Boy, like the one on your wrist."

"So you want me to get inside and look at the memory?"

"Yes, The Followers are dedicated to recovering and putting Old World technologies and tactics to use. Why, our Western brothers have developed farming techniques for the Mojave Wasteland."

"What if I told you I possibly knew what the memory in there is, and honestly I'd be too frightened to experience it."

Parchemin's eyes widened. "How do you know? That's almost impossible the door to this area was locked for centuries."

"A few nights ago, I was spending the night in an old motel. I... discovered a holotape which one of the scientists on the team, my... My ancestor, who recorded it as a remembrance of the memory they extracted."

"Your ancestor worked on this? By god... please, oh please would you do this for us? If we understood how Serenity worked, you'd help us substantially."

"I... can't."

"What is the memory about then?" Parchemin fixed his glasses as he stared at me.

"The memory is of my great great great great grandfather and mother conceiving my great great great grandfather. But I can do something for you." I reached into the bottom of my bag and pulled out Judith's Pip-Boy. "I can give this to you or one of your scientists. But I must ask for it back, it's not mine."

"I understand." He sat down and I fixed the white Pip-Boy onto his wrist. "Now, let the experiment begin."

...

Five minutes later Parchemin arose from the egg. "Gamma, the memory isn't your ancestors- err, 'getting it on' as they say. It was about the escalating Great War, the reason the world is as it is, this knowledge is invaluable. Thank you, but we still need your help."

"What now?" I glanced over at a barricaded door in between a bank of monitors.

…

The air was acrid and foul. I looked at the dim tunnel ahead of me. A radroach skittered about at the bottom of the old subway tunnel. At the bottom, a branch occured, where only one of the tunnels had caved in, trapping a train underneath. I took the opened tunnel and saw a faint, glowing light deep into it. I thought for a minute and pulled out my binoculars.

The bipedal thing was skeletal, like it hadn't eaten in years. And strange enough, it was glowing. A few similar creatures shambled about around it, but none had the same bright light emitting from them. I inched forward trying to think of how to beat or subdue them.

The glowing one stopped moving and turned to me. It didn't move, it only stared. I closed my eyes and slowly pulled out Justice. I opened my eyes at the sound of screeching. One of the normal ones and seen me and ran forward, followed by the others. The glowing one stayed in place. I held up Justice's sights and pulled the trigger as fast as possible, backtracking.

With an explosive force, the head of the first skeleton blew off. The second was put down when two shots hit its shoulders and and knocked off the arms. I quickly pulled the trigger and wildly sprayed bullets at the third. One of the legs was snapped off and it toppled over. I watched as the creature tried to drag itself forward. I put away Justice and used V to put a bullet through it's head.

"Please... dear god, help... me." I turned at the ghastly voice. The glowing thing had stumbled towards me. "I just want... to die."

"You're... sentient?"

"Yes... please... just kill me!" I stepped closer to him, I was within arms reach. My radiometer started to faintly click. I realized now what the light was, the man... or could it be a women? Was emitting radiation. "... Please, use your gun and do it!"

"O-okay..." I noticed that my hands were shaking as I raised V to their head. "I'll do it." Time seemed to slow as I pulled the trigger.

"Thank... you." It muttered before the bullet escaped the barrel.

…

_Warning, Authorized Personnel ONLY._ I walked over to the controls of the door and slid the access card Parchemin gave me into a slot. They hissed open and revealed a smaller room then that of the Follower's. It still had the same altitude of equipment. In the center was another egg shaped object that had a glass dome. Many of the monitors around me were caked with dust and cracked open, though a few still buzzed with life. I walked over and rubbed the frost off the glass dome. Frost? I remembered a movie from three years back about three men traveling in space, where they must enter a sort of prolonged sleep...

There was a woman inside. She was encased in some sort of armor that looked like a lighter version of a suit of power armor. I looked around the room and decided to hop onto one of the terminals. The scrolling text revealed it was a back-up unit for all the computers. I scrolled through document after document until I came across one labeled _S4R4_. I opened it and started to read;

_Project S4R4, branched from Project Serenity. S4R4 is designated to find and discover how to perfect Cryo-Stasis Sleep. All tests have come close to achieving our goal but ultimately failed. There's a key element missing, and we've just got to find it._

Hissing and the clunk of metal made me turn around. The top of the egg had lifted up. I walked over and looked at the woman. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Wha-? Who are you?" I countered.

"I'm wearing a ton of prototype armor that could crush you, child."

"Fine." I eyed the glistening metal of her arm. "I'm Gamma."

"I'm Sarah, wait! Do you work for Rob Co.? By god if the heads at K.A.G hear about this we'll be put into bankruptcy." She lifted herself out almost as light as a feather. "Now tell me, Gamma, where is Doctor Johaness? Doctor Phillips?"

"I'm afraid that you're not in the same world as the one that you left behind."

"Well then how long was I under ice?"

"When were you put on ice?" I rolled around those words in my head.

"2075, why? what year is it?"

"It's 2289, the world you left behind was obliterated. Right now, you're in an underground lab under the war torn streets of New York, or as everyone calls it, The Empire Wasteland. I was sent down here to retrieve, I guess, you."

"Take me to your leader." She flipped a wisp of her long blond hair out of her eyes.

…

"What are these things? Are they human?" I stopped as Sarah tapped the bodies of the dead skeletons with her foot. "They look like skeletons! And why is this one glowing?"

"I don't know what they are. All I could figure out is that the glowing one is, well, glowing, because it is emitting radiation."

"Why don't you know what they are? Don't you live out here?"

"Yes, but not for very long." We climbed the steep slope to the door. "I've only been out here for a week and a half." I rapped my knuckles against the door and listened as the sound of wood being torn out of the wall ensued.

"A week and a half?"

"Yes. I don't know much, but I do know that the world you knew was destroyed in atomic bale fire. Anyone you knew, any thing you held dear, was probably eliminated. That is unless they escaped into a Vault. Which is where I'm from, Vault 67, in a town called Summit." I fiddled with one of my pockets for a second. "Sarah, You mentioned K.A.G earlier, what does it stand for?"

"K.A.G is who I was employed to. It stands for Klein Associates Group. Run by some hot shot scientist."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Put all your weapons on the ground." I turned around to come face to face with the barrel of a laser rifle.

"God damn it." I took out both of my pistols and placed them on the ground. They led us into the laboratory. All around us Followers were laying on the ground at gun point. "What did they do to you?" I asked the paladin leading us up the stairs.

"They hired the services of traitor scum like you."

"Friends of yours?" Asked Sarah as we stepped into the street beyond the Empire State Building.

"Halt soldier," I looked to our left, Crossroads was standing there. "I've been commanded to take these," He side glanced at me, "Traitors to the F.O.B. Remain at this door as guard."

The paladin hesitated for a second and then saluted, "Sir, yes sir."

And then he lead us back inside, "Woah, woah woah, woah. Your F.O.B, whatever that is, is inside the Empire State Building?"

"Yes, and feel lucky." Crossroads looked down at us as he lead us to the elevator, "They were going to take you to the World Trade Center. You'd be put several more blocks down south."

"So," Sarah said as the floors dinged past, "Crossroads is a pretty... interesting name. Anyway, your Forward Operating Base is at the top, I'm guessing?"

"Correct." He stood before the doors.

"Can we make a stop before going up?" Crossroads turned his helmeted head and hit a button. The elevator dinged to a stop on a floor a minute later. We stepped into the empty hall.

Crossroads took off his helmet. "Did you really believe I didn't listen to Check? I'll show you to their room."

"Who's Check?" Sarah asked as we stepped through the hallway.

"He's a radio host. I'm kind of in a relationship with his daughter. The Legion, the guys who Crossroads follows, call his broadcasts words of herarcy but don't remove him of his position because, I guess, they afraid of removing such a public person."

"Because his removal could start a revolt."

"I guess that's what I was getting at." We walked for a little while longer and wound up in front of a double door.

"They're in here. Check should be on the floor below the F.O.B at his makeshift radio station. Scout should be inside." I gave an appreciative smile at Crossroads and knocked on the door.

Heavy bolts unlocked and Judith stood in the door frame. "Took ya'll lo-" She stopped when she saw Crossroads standing next to us.

"I'll just stand guard out here." She let us into the room whilst keeping an eye on Crossroads. The instant we were through she slammed the door shut.

"Gamma!" Came the excited voice of Scout. "I thought you had died." She was smiling in a doorway. A large pair of headphones hung around her neck.

"What have you been doing?" I asked as I walked over, looking into the room with banks of terminals.

"Research. As long as we're here, the Legion wants us doing something. I'm trying to decrypt a map that they need." She walked over to a terminal and brought it up. Four gear shaped squares popped up as well. Under them was a number. 61, 20, 102, and 38."I've been 'stumped'. This is a map of all the Vaults in the Manhattan region."

"Where's 67?" I asked.

Scout's eyes turned grim, "That's what I've been trying to avoid. Do you remember a while back when my dad reported on the Legion recovering the map of the Vaults?"

"Now that you mention it... yes." I swallowed nothing.

"I've been trying to stall as long as possible so far. The only problem is, they have Scribes doing the same thing, who are constantly working." She closed the map and looked at me. "You need to go back and warn them."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because no one else knows where it is."

"How am I even going to get there on time? I'd have to walk for at least a day and they could decode it by then!"

Sarah stepped in, "Do you still have motorcycles? If you had a motorcycle, I could drive Gamma there."

Scout looked over at her, "I don't think so." She opened another file on the terminal, "But, the Legion is doing evacuations out of the city while they fight the war. The drop zone would put you an hours walk there."

"Then that's our plan." I slammed my fist into my other hand, "We're getting help from the Legion."

Sarah stepped in, "But what about Crossroad's he's outside waiting for us so he can take us upstairs

"Then you'll get disguises," We both looked at Scout.

…

An hour later, Sarah and I stood before Scout and Judith.

"They look like civilians to me." Scout said.

"I'd say they were any other Wastelander." Judith commented setting down a comb. She and Scout had spent an hour changing our clothes and making us look as much like evacuees as possible.

I looked over at Sarah in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. She had a bullet proof vest across her chest. "You look like a body guard," I joked.

"I've had small arms training, and I took a six month course on hand to hand combat. Anyway, you look like a flower girl." I looked down at the summer dress I had taken from Scout. My hair had been braided back into two pony tails.

"What's a flower girl?" I asked.

"They were used in I guess an Old World tradition called a wedding. They walked down the aisle and sprinkled about flower petals."

"Hey, Sarah." I took V's hat from it's place on a coat rack, "I have this hat that used to belong to someone. Maybe you could where it? It's too big for me anyway."

"Gamma, sweetie, could y'all come over here." I handed the hat to Sarah as Judith motioned me into the corner.

I walked over and sat down in front of Judith at a small cards table, "Umm, I forgot to ask you when we first met again, but... do you want your Pip-Boy back?"

Her hands froze and her eyes darted up, "I don't want that shackle on my wrist again."

"A shackle? This thing is useful out here..."

"Gamma, it surprises me you kept it." She gave a small smile and dropped her eyes.

I sighed and pulled it out of my knapsack and put it on the table. "It's a damn useful thing to have out here, Judith. But if you feel something that could save your life might be some remembrance of a past life, I'm fine with that."

She picked it up and put it in a nearby box. "It is. Now why ah want to talk to you alone is because ah have a message for muh fans-"

"Why don't you just come with us, then?" I asked.

"Because ah can't go back! Don't you understand? I want nothin' to do with that place."

"I understand." I didn't but how could I persuade her? I feel like I left because I had nothing down there. But then I had everything. And in a few hours I'd be facing it again, without a concrete reason for putting my brother through worry. I lay back in my chair and puffed out air.

"Don't worry so, dear." She patted my hand.

"How can you possibly know what I'm thinking?"

She stopped, seeming bashful. "I think I'll join you then. You may need the support."

"You girls ready to go?" Scout looked over at us and tapped her wrist.

We stepped out of the apartment, "Nice try, girls." Crossroads stood next to the door, arms crossed. "Listen, here's what happened, complications came up and you can't make it till tomorrow, be back here then." He smiled a devilish grin, and moved to the side.


	12. Chap 11 Way Back Home

Chapter 11: Way Back Home

"_Peace... Freedom... And bacon and eggs!_"

I hung on for dear life as the Vertibird came to a landing outside the gates of Hob. I thought I'd never be here again. I looked around at the opened gates, the corner of Kag's shop just poking out. Refugees were pushing past to the town's center where the Legion was directing civilian flow.

"Hey, I want to make a stop before we head off." I pointed into the gaping gate and we started to walk towards the shack of a shop.

"Well ifn't the great Gamma! What happened to that barding I sold you? Get burnt by Raiders?" He cackled a laugh.

"No," I patted my knapsack, "Kag, meet my friends Sarah and Judith. I was just popping in to say hi whilst we passed by."

"Heh, I used to know a Sarah before I became a zombie."

Sarah took off her hat. "May I ask where you got the name, Kag? It couldn't possibly stand for something could it?"

"By Jove, it's you."

"And in two hundred years you couldn't have the common courtesy to come and wake me the fuck up, you asshole? Who are you anyway? Barny? Freeman? I can't tell by your ugly face." I looked at Sarah in surprise at her sudden fierceness

"Woah, girl, that's harsh. I can't even remember my own name! It stared with X though." He gave a satisfied grin of accomplishment.

"So Xavier, it's you."

"That's right! My name was Xavier, Artemis Xavier!"

"Would y'all shut up? That's the Old World, get on with the New World." Judith said firmly as she fondled a box of scalpels.

"Right. Now that reintroductions have occured." I looked at Sarah harshly, "I need to get her a weapon, what do you have?"

"I remember the routine. What do you want? I have rifles, pistols, shotguns, plasma and energy based weapons and knives. Lots of knives."

"Sarah, It's your call." I told her.

"You don't expect me to use whatever I pick, right?" I remembered this conversation on my first day. "I'd rather knock someone out then upright kill them.

"Let me tell you something someone told me, Don't use a white flag, Raiders will only strangle you with it. So yes, nowadays weapons are still used to kill people."

"War never changes," she commented, "I'll take a pair of... pistols."

"Take these pair of 9mm, they're automatic pistols. Here's twelve magazine, six for each pistol. Don't think about dual-wielding them yet, this ain't no spy movie. They're on the house for an old friend." She took them and slid a clip into each, she then slid them into her pockets.

"Okay, let's see if there's any trouble on the home front." She slapped the hat back on her head and looked back at Kag, "It was good to see you Xavier."

"We'll be stopping by on our way back. I'm gonna see if the town needs anything done." I said as we walked to the door.

"Try Arnold Benedict, he'll need some help from you." Kag said as I closed the door.

"Let's go," We walked out of the gates and turned left, following the road West. We said nothing for an hour until we stopped in front of a large castle like building.

Sarah's eyes brightened, "Hey, this is the Summit Middle School! Vault 67 is in Summit, isn't it? I grew up here!"

"You wouldn't like what happened to the inside of it."

"What could have happened? Someone flood the halls with paint?" She started to walk towards the door and I ran to catch her, Judith on my tail.

"Who are you assholes?" I turned around and saw a very angry looking group of several men. They had piercings and their hair was styled into ridiculous ways. And my compass showed them hostile.

What did the Raiders do, respawn?

"Get inside you two, get inside before they start firing!" I turned and pushed my friends inside the old school as bullets ripped at the doorway

"Ugh, oh god what is that stench?" Sarah huddled the side of the door and pulled out one of her pistols, i did the same whilst Judith took cover behind an open door in the hallway.

"Why are there blood streaks all across the dang floor, Gamma?" So they were good at cleaning up, I could give them that.

"It's the blood of a Raider that Vigilante killed when he rescued me from here. If you direct your attention further down the hallway, there's more."

"Some impromto cop came and saved you from assholes like these?"

"A cap, whats a cap have to do with this?"

"That Vigilante guy, whoever he is. Do you not know what his name meant?"

"I just thought of it as a name." I admitted.

"Let's finish up here and I'll give you a vocab- AH!" Sarah seemed to hug the wall like it was a teddy bear.

"Have you been shot?" I asked.

"No shit!" She yelled, "That's why I'm bleeding from the arm here!"

"Bingo!" I yelled as I got one of the Raiders. In a second I had gotten another.

"Fuck this!" I heard the last one yell, "I'm out of here!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw scuttling and Judith was at Sarah's side, ripping part of her shirt and wrapping her wound in it.

"Now I ain't gonna be able to get you medical attention till Gamma and ah get home." She pulled up Sarah by her other arm and we stepped out of the school.

"Why should we be going back again?"

Sarah turned to me in disgust, "But what about your family, wouldn't it at least mean something to let them live."

I sighed as we walked on, I also thought of my brother because, hey, home is where the heart is.

…

"Do y'all remember the password?" Judith stared intently at me as I stood in front of the large control panel.

"The Best is yet to Come." I said as I typed it in. Yellow hazard lights started to flash as the giant gear shaped door, a yellow 67 on it, rolled aside. The entrance was clean. Like the janitor had just come along and washed the walls. "Let's hope this isn't a mistake."

We walked down the stairs leading to the Atrium. The sounds of people milling about could be heard with each heavy foot forward. I landed in the middle of it all, a group of children ran around playing tag, people moving through here to the living quarters, people sitting lazily about on the benches.

And then the sounds of lazy chatter, footsteps, and fun stopped.

"Look at the people in the funny clothing, mommy!" I heard a child say.

"Does the Overseer have a show planned or something?" I heard someone murmur.

"By god it's you." I spun to the sound of the male voice. My eyes watered and I ran to hug him, to hug my brother. "Oh my god where have you been?"

I couldn't answer I was so choked with tears. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"Hey Samuel, um, if y'all don't mind, we kind of have an injury here, and we was wonderin' if we could borrow the Clinic's Auto-Doc."

"That's not for me to answer, Judith. You're better off going to the Clinic and asking the doctors." His tone sounded harsh. A silent exchange happened and Sarah was being led by Judith down the stairs.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you home." Sam led me past the gathering ground of bystanders.

I found myself lying on his shoulder on my old cot. "So what's it like?"

"What's what like?" I knew what he was asking, and I was terrified to tell him.

"Up there, the surface."

"To be honest... scary. You could live every day in constant terror because god forbid one day a troop of Raiders come waltzing over the hill and burn you to ashes. People can have it lucky out there, and some have it rough. Many can go to sleep at night and not even remember the events of that day, the only thing they remember is revenge, and fighting, and drugs."

"It's a rough place then, eh? Tell me, what have you gotten up to?"

"Well on my first day, these ruffians kidnapped me whilst I slept and sold me to Raiders..." And again I told what happened to me, leaving out the whole 'We need to evacuate the Vault' thing. "And now supposedly I'm going to be the Legion's bitch at some point so they can use me in their war. And did I mention Scout?"

"Yeah, you mentioned some flying robot being controlled by a girl with that name..."

I blushed slightly, I just realized now I had never come out to anyone. Being in the Wasteland kind of gave me a new life that let me live it.

"Yeah..." I kicked my feet out. "But that's not important right now. What is important is that I need to see the Overseer, because you're all in a lot of trouble."

"What?"

…

"Overseer Brian!" I opened the door to his office.

"Gah! Silly person, don't you know you need to-" He looked up from his papers. "It's you."

"Sir, I need to tell you something."

"Be quick with it, I'm busy. My damn terminal won't move." I face palmed and walked over to his computer and restarted it.

"You know, you are a complete idiot. But right now, this is about the safety of everyone here." He looked like he was gonna spew steam from his ears.

"What is so important that you have to... to... insult me?"

"Everyone here could die within the next few days unless we get everyone out."

He stared at me blank faced, his jaw getting friendly with the floor. "What have you been up to out there, miss Phillips?"

"Besides finding out that you have been letting everyone live a lie because of some stupid Old World rules, I've been helping people and getting myself hurt over it because no one else has the damn decency to do it themselves out there, and the one person who does decide to do anything about those fucking assholes who decide it's fun to hurt others died because of me. Now if we don't get everyone out of here, more lives are going to be on my hands, and yours."

"And where would you suggest we go?"

"Crap... I hadn't thought of that..." I rubbed my forehead and looked around the room. "Whatever, I can figure it out when we go up, but we need to hurry, please sir."

"And what pray tell is it that's coming for us?"

"An entire army of men clad in armor. From what I've heard they will just come in here and kill everyone just for whatever technology is down here."

"And what would happen if that grim outcome wasn't true, what if some prim and proper gentlemen knocks on our door and we make a deal?"

I stopped stumped, the stupid Overseer had stumped me. "Because I know they won't just knock on the door all hunky-dory. They are seedy." I flashed back to Sol in NBC. "They'll act nice but they will eventually just cut you down."

"Miss Phillips, you know I have to base my assumptions on what you're telling me, and you are making it seem like people up there only want to hurt and kill us, maybe it would be better to get everyone up and send them into the mountain where we'll live in isolation."

"Because not everyone up there is bad."

"But here I am, with the deduction that the world up there, that's been twisting and turning for god knows how many years, still has something to work on."

So the idiot isn't an idiot at all. I sighed and rubbed my eyes trying to conjure a way to persuade him. "We can put it up to a vote." He raised an eyebrow, "Over the loudspeaker, tell everyone that they are have the option to leave, but don't mention the incoming danger."

"Hmph. No one will listen. They'll think of it as a joke because they've lived their lives knowing a lie. Fine, you've got me. I'll organize the packing of food and weapons."

Suddenly our plan failed, "_Sir?_" asked a voice from the intercom on his desk.

The Overseer pressed a button, "Yes, Perkins?" he asked.

"_There's a group of men outside the Vault door. What should I do to deter them?_"

"Stay steady, Perkins, I'm coming down to help you." He looked up at me, "Would you be willing to help me?" He gave me a petty smirk, "Y'know, to prove your worth?"

"This isn't funny."

…

"Sir, they look like they're trying to prepare some sort of explosive." Perkins stood over a security camera inside the Vault entrance.

I peeked down at the video feed and sighed in relief. "Oh, they're nothing to worry about. They're only Raiders. But if they set off that explosive, it could cave in the tunnel."

"Then what should we do, Miss Phillips?" The Overseer looked over at me.

"Overseer, Perkins, could you stay in this room and stay down?"

"I don't see why this-"

"Just stay down and out of view." I interrupted.

"Well then what do you have in mind? Tell them over the speakers to shoo or you'll bring out the broom?" He tapped his boot on the ground.

"Unless you mistake a gun for a broom, then yeah." I grinned and walked out of the tiny side room and to the controls. I had V in my hand as I typed in the password.

"Hello ladies," I greeted the astonished Raiders. With three quick shots I put bullets in their heads. "Why do they always travel in trios? Damn."

"You are... contaminated." I turned around to the Overseer, seemingly scared and angry at the same time.

"What do you mean? I haven't any Rad poisoning, what could you possibly mean?" And deep down, I knew what he meant. I had just lectured him on how scary and dangerous the Wasteland was, and here I was, taking the life of three people right before his eyes.

"You have just shown me what the world up there can do to people, and I don't want to see that happen to the people who I look over. You have an hour to leave." He turned and walked off, leaving me trying to come up with something to say.

…

I walked into the Clinic, "Judith, we're leaving. Where's Sarah?"

"So soon, what's happenin'? Did you and the Overseer come up with a way it break to the vault dwellers?"

"No, pack your things. The Overseer is such an idiot that he won't listen to me." I looked around the clinic. "Where is Sarah?"

"She went down to the diner for something to eat." My stomach growled as she said that.

"I could use something to eat, too."

"But what's gonna happen to everyone here? You're blowin' 'em off because the Overseer is an ignorant idiot."

"Because... because..." I looked around the room and stomped my foot. "I don't know."

"...Ah'll get medical supplies, then we can get everyone outta here."

I nodded and paused for a moment. "I have to get my brother." I opened the door and ran down the halls of the Vault towards the diner. The door slid open. A couple faces turned to look at me. Samuel was pouring a glass of Nuka Cola for a couple of kids I recognized from my classes. Sarah was sat on a stool near him feasting on a steak, her wound healed.

"Sam, we have to go," I said, climbing a stool next to Sarah, "It's not safe."

He looked up from the glass he was cleaning. "Okay. What should we do about Rachel? I can't join you because I have my shift to finish."

Sarah looked up from the steak she was gobbling, "Who's Rachel?"

…

I took a deep breath as I slid open my old apartment's door, Rachel was looking at a picture of some man. She turned around and looked at me, like some dead zombie. She blinked and turned back around to grip the edge of the dresser. "Go away..."

"Rachel," I stepped forward softly, whatever this new found love, or whatever it was I was feeling towards her was, I had no idea. I put a hand on her shoulder. She froze and turned slowly, my hand falling away.

"Go away," she said more sternly.

"Rachel, I'm trying to help you!"

She faced me, fire in her eyes, "And I'm telling you to go away, I don't want your help, I never even wanted to know you!" She pushed me backward into Sarah's arms. She steadied me and put me behind her.

"Now listen here, Mrs. Phillips." Rachel flew around to face Sarah.

"FUCK OFF!" Sarah slapped her across the face.

"C'mon, Gamma." Sarah grabbed my hand and led me out of the living quarters. I was in shock at a seemingly maternal nature take over Sarah.

"Sarah..." I looked into her eyes. Her expression was soft, but adrenaline still rushed through her eyes.

"Yeah, kid?" She led me further away from our apartment.

"Could you... stick with me?"

"I was gonna stick with you anyway, kid." I flashed a quick smile and hugged her. "You remind me of my daughter anyway."

"When we get out, I'd like to hear about her. But now we need to pick up Judith, and get my brother. Then I can say goodbye to all these assholes." A mother looked at me in disgust as she rushed her child passed us.

"Don't you feel bad about leaving them here, I mean, you've lived with them your whole life." She pleaded with me as we walked back to the clinic.

"What you don't understand is that these people do not care for me. When my father disappeared, no one came to talk to my family, and when I left this... this... cage, no one seemed to talk to my brother about it! They only care for the people they care about, so I'm doing the same." I avoided her eyes as we walked down the hall.

"Who was it that helped you and so many others? What would he have done?" I stopped and glared at her, she somehow had misplaced her hat. "Gamma, from where I'm from, it would be better to help everyone then no one."

"Fine, I'll do it. Go get my brother and Judith and meet me, and anyone who comes at the entrance." I pounded my hands together and headed for the Overseer's office.

…

"The damn girl has to be somewhere!" I stopped at the corner and peered around it. Two security guards were arguing. I needed to get past them to get to the Overseers office. I looked around and found a metal pipe. I lifted the hefty tube up to my breast. No killing blows, I said to myself. I turned the corner and hit the first unaware guard. I turned and hit the other over the head as well, knocking the two out. I let the pipe slip out of my hands as I continued on my quest.

I passed a billboard, the top of it said Saturday, and the poster of a movie. I stopped for a second and realized how easy this needed to be. Tonight was movie night in the Vault.

…

I slipped into the Overseers office and locked down the door. Locating the intercom I flipped it on, "Hey, Vault Dwellers! You're thinking, 'Who's this? This isn't the Overseer.' And I'm not, but right now, I'm more important than the movie many of you are probably getting comfortable to watch. Listen up, do you remember your missing radio host? Or the girl that went missing? What about the people that seemed so out of place that arrived this afternoon? Would you like to know what happened to the girl, or your beloved host Vocal? They left. They left this hole in the ground and decided to see what was going on up above. And you know what? The little girl who went missing? Guess what? And this one's a kicker, it's me! Poor Gamma Phillips. I never planned to come back here, really, but I'll tell you why I've hijacked the intercom, to tell you all a secret and warn you of a threat. Your Vault's door isn't rusted shut, you can leave, have fun in a world that has moved on from the bombs that went off 200 hundred odd years ago." I could hear the frantic shouts of security guards and the Overseer outside the locked door, "That was the secret. But the hard part is this, a large army, in shining power armor, is coming for you. They will break down the door to our home and kill everyone, man, woman, and children. Now I leave you a decision, wait patiently until the army is on your doorstep, or leave and live in a new world." I turned at the sound of the door clicking open, my mentor stood looking at me, eyes disturbed.

"Do you know what you have done?" The Overseer, seething with rage pushed past Gunther, "Now a revolution will start! People will want to live in the world above us, and become corrupt."

I brandished my pistol. "They're corrupted enough as is. They'd be better off up on the surface then waiting to be blown to bits in a hole. I am going, but you have to promise me that you'll let anyone who wants to leave, leave. You got it?"

"Fine, maybe they will be better up there, but I know I'm not leaving."

"I may." Spoke up a guard, "Knowing now that a world is alive up there, it may end up being better to be there then here." A few agreeing murmurs passed within the group.

I gave a smug smirk and walked out and to the entrance.

…

Already, a group of people had gathered there. I passed people from my classes, and families with children that clung to their parents like tape. Sarah, Judith, and Samuel were waiting for me at the controls. Though our quest had not been a total success, a few Vault Dwellers were spared from the coming pillage.

"Let's do this." I walked over and opened the Vault door.

…

"_Yes yes yes! Hey kids! It's me your host, Check, checking you in on all the news stories that matter to me. A day ago, the good friend of my daughter, Gamma, has visited her old home, a certain Vault 67, in the Summit ruins. Nothing has come in on what happened down there, but only a hand-full of Dwellers had joined her, sadly, the Legion has cracked the code for the Vault's doors, and within the week will be sending a fully armored troop down. Now I want to tell you something kids, I am safe. NBC radio is still gonna be giving you the sweet sound of Old World Music, and the bitter news of the wasteland. With the Irradiated Forces overpowering the Legion though, the Legion is looking for anyone to come and lend a helping hand, they could use it. Well, that's life, Frank, that's life."_

_ "That's life, that's what all the people say."_

…

"Alas, upon yonder hill the heroine arrives!" I turned to look Kag, who was sitting in a lawn chair outside Hob. "Let me see who you've brought with you." He clumsily got out of the chair and walked through the group, checking everyone out. I watched as he shook hands with one of the more elderly members of our group. He gave friendly greetings. Many weren't paying him any attention until he walked up to them.

He finally made his way back around and stopped in front of me, he gave a quick look at Sarah, "So, Gamma. Who's this young man with you?"

"This is my brother, Samuel. Samuel, this Kag. Don't be frightened by his looks, he's not a zombie." Kag broke an almost toothless smile and shook hands with my tentative brother.

"Now how about a weapon?"

"You've got a lot of people to help out in that category." I made clear, he looked behind us at the group of forty people.

"Yeah..."


	13. Chap 12 When In Rome

Chapter 12: When in Rome

"Walk like an Egyptian."

I looked back as the Vertibird lifted off over Hob. "Ma'am, we have to close the door." I looked back at the knight motioning me to step back from the opened hatch. I sighed and looked back at the group of Paladins preparing for their assault on Vault 67. I sat down next to Sarah.

"Bastards, couldn't they just talk?" I sighed and looked over at Sarah, who was scratching at her pistols. "What are you doing?"

"Naming them." She showed me the side of one of the pistols. Etched into the barrel was the name Hailey. "The other one's called Colt."

"Where'd you get the names from?"

She glanced at me as she continued to scratch at them with a sharp rock, "Hailey was my daughters name. And Colt was one of the horses the NYPD used to own." She looked over at me, I Iooked at the glass canopy below us, "Hey, don't worry. Your brother will be fine."

"Ya'll brother's smart, Gamma." I looked up at Judith, playing with something in her hands. "You shouldn't have to think about him right now. Just think about tomorrow."

"I'm not worried about him, he's basically an older me. I'm worried about what's going to happen in New York." I looked down at a small shack moving under us. "Stop the Vertibird! you can drop us off here." The helicopter slowly fell downward and we stepped out. We had stopped a hundred or so yards from the shack.

"What is it, Gamma?" Sarah clambered out after me.

"It's just... that shack, I've been there before." I turned my gaze to the wreckage of his car. "It's Vigilante's house."

"Could you please stay here?" Judith asked the pilot before she got out, "We'll only be a moment."

I pushed open the door. Dust fell through filtered sun light. I looked around until a picture on a table caught my eye. I picked it up and looked at a younger Vigilante with a little boy. The two were in mid hug.

"He looks so happy." I looked back at Judith. I put the picture back down. Something sticking out from underneath a radio caught my eye. I shifted it out and noticed what was written across the top: To Gamma. I bit my lower lip as I unfolded the paper to find a note;

'_Gamma,'_

_ 'I need to thank you. You've shown me light in my path of darkness. I know that, since you're new to the Wasteland, you have no idea what I've done, or really who I am. I don't know why, but I believe you're going to be my last triumph._

_ 'I need to get what my greatest failure was written on paper, and you need to read what exactly it was so you can understand why the Legion hates me. Twelve years ago the Legion was just starting, and I learned that what the Legion was promising, wasn't actually what was happening. I was able to convince four other officers and Check, the NBC radio host, to help me kill President Sol. We were to retake the Legion and return them to the old ways the Brotherhood of Steel, or maybe to Lyons' Brotherhood's views in D.C. Lyons got it down on paper that people come before technology. I wanted to do that. We failed the mission, but I escaped with my life, and Check his. I went on to become Vigilante, but before that I was Star Paladin Jonathan Kale._

_ 'I met a man a few years ago, about twelve, a month after what happened. He didn't give me a name, but only said that he needed my help. He said that in twelve years, I'd meet someone. He needed me to find that person in the Old Summit Ruins. Gamma that person was you, if you hadn't guessed. There's a plan laid out for you, you'll have to do it alone, bringing others will only hurt them in the end._

_ 'Right now, I can't tell you what you must do. In the end, the choice is yours, I was just here to help you select the best one and get on your way._

_ 'There's one last thing I'd like to tell. Stay frosty._

'_Jonathan "Vigilante" Kale'_

"You okay?" Sarah rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah," I fought back the urge to break into a quivering mess. I pulled L'il Justice from its holster, "This needs to be here." I placed it next to the picture.

"Hey, Gamma, come look at this," Judith called from the other room. We walked over and saw her handling another picture, "Look at this, it's you." I rushed over and saw the picture of me from my first day, "Here," she cracked open the back and took it out.

"What are you doing?"

"It would make a good gift for Scout- what's this on the back?" She handed it over and I looked at the words scrawled on it, _Talk to the Irradiated Forces_.

"Please put it back. It doesn't feel right to take it, we at least know what it says. We need to go back to Manhattan."

…

I pushed open the door to Scout and Check's Suite. Scout turned around startled. "I need to talk to your father."

"Why?" I showed her the letter.

"Because I need to know more about the Legion and Vigilante, especially what he did. And how."

"Um... okay." She bit her lip, "The thing is you'd have to pass through the FOB, where may I remind you they're looking for you, and they're not going to let a civilian pass through." She looked around before mumbling a few words and pulling out a box. She pulled out a small box like object.

"What's that?"

"It's a Stealth Boy MKII. It has the same effect as that nightkin that almost killed, where it went invisible, y'know?" She pushed it into my hands, "Get help from Crossroads, he'll get you in, but you have to activate it whilst you're in the elevator."

I strapped the device onto my wrist and kissed Scout. "Thanks so much." I ran out of the suite, but not before looking back.

I stepped outside as the elevator dinged open. I quickly turned on the Stealth Boy as President Sol and Crossroads stepped out.

"What do you mean she left? Left to where?" I looked down at my invisible self and grinned at just how stealthy the Stealth Boy was. "If you can't tell me her location, Miss Douglas will." I looked up as they passed me. I quietly followed them back into Scout's room. "Miss Douglas, could you answer some questions for us?" I watched as she stepped out and as President Sol forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" She tried to wriggle free.

"Follow me please." He pulled her out of the room and back towards the elevator.

"Sir I have to express my concern for how you're treating this child!" Crossroads grabbed Sol by the shoulder, "Sir I request you stop being so forceful."

"Hands off, Crossroads," He turned and pushed him away, "You have no over riding authority over me, now stand down." My hand itched to pull out V and tell him to let her go. Sol turned back around and led her to the elevator, I stepped in after them and moved into a corner. The doors slid close and we ascended for a few seconds.

It came to a stop with a ding and we exited into a almost empty room, a few Officers and Scribes manned terminals or ham radios.

"I wont tell you where she is!"

"Crossroads, wait here." I could only watch as Sol led Scout away into another room. Crossroads seemed to lose color in his face as he turned back around.

"Hey, Crossroads." I whispered.

His eyes widened as he scanned the room, "Gamma?"

"Go to Check's broadcasting room." He looked down, his eyes sticking on the spot I was standing at before he continued to look around.

"Okay." He walked across the room, me just a few steps behind him and went into a hallway before stopping, turning around, and stopping me. The door closed behind us automatically, "Clever trick."

I deactivated the Stealth Boy, "Thanks. Though I still can't tell where you stand on whether you like me or not."

"You said you needed to see Check? Right?"

"Yes, I need to talk to him about something, and tell him about Scout." We started to continue down the hall.

"She's a tough girl, Sol's not going to break her easily."

"Can I ask you something? About something that happened a while ago."

"Sure."

"What happened several years back when Vigilante tried to overthrow the Legion?"

He didn't stop, but his stride faltered. "That... I don't really know, I was only nineteen, I was just a recruit. All I remember is the commotion."

"Did you know anything about Vigilante?"

"Hell yeah I did, Jonathan Kale, Star Paladin. He never chose a codename after his rise. Always wondered why..."

"When did he become a Star Paladin?"

"Oh... about a month after the Legion started, why?"

"Just... How do you view the Legion's methods?"

"We'll talk later... Go tell Check about Scout, stay frosty." I looked as Crossroads walked back down the hall. Something was up.

I opened the door to the broadcasting station, Check glanced back as he continued to speak in his mic, "And so the day was saved by a group of mercenaries, called Riley's Rangers, who saved the merchants, and disabled the Morris raiders. And now, I present you three special guests, my shadow, my echo, and me." He flipped a switch and tapes started to wind in machines to his left.

"Hey what's up, kiddo? Long time no see." He smiled as he snapped off the cap of a Nuka-Cola bottle and shoved it in his pocket, the soft drink was glowing blue.

"I need to tell you something."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"The Legion... is interrorgating Scout for my location. I don't know what Sol is doing to her exac-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Sol is doing it himself? Fuck that bastard." He pulled the mic closer to himself and switched off the music tapes, "Listen up my followers, my listeners, my disciples, it is I Check, I'm real sorry for interrupting your music, but the bastards in brass, the tin soldiers, the bitches who are just waiting for a deathclaw to just open them up like a can of Cram, have decided my daughter can be a tool," He grinned maniacly back at me, "So here's what I want you kids to do. You see a Legion soldier? Chuck a boulder at them for me. Now back to the music."

"So what now? Scout gave me a Stealth Boy."

"That's good," He pushed the chair backwards and pulled his hat tight, "let's go practice medicine." He threw me a syringe, "That's called steady, it's a large enough dose that it should just knock him out, kiddo. Inject it into him and get Scout out of there, come back here when you're done."

I moved down the hallway back to the forward operating base, just a distortion of the air. I reached the interrogation room and twisted the door opened as silently as possible.

"Now tell me, where is Gamma?"

"I'm not telling you!" I was amazed at her resistance. Her eyes followed me until I was behind Sol.

"God damn it, if you don't tell me, we can't win this war! Then everyone will be out of a job." I froze. The Legion needed me? To do what? I'd find out later, I injected the syrum into Sol's neck, caught him, then left him out on the floor.

I deactivated the Stealth Boy, "Ready to go?" I outstretched my hand to her.

…

"Check, I have to ask you something," He looked at me, "What happened to make Vigilante to change his mind?"

He slowly guided the pack brahmin through the tunnels twisted labrynth of cars, "Well... I think it started when the Legion walked into our little home. Gamma, can I ask you something? Have you seen any ghouls in Manhattan?"

"Well... no. I can't say I have."

"Well there's reason number one, the Legion forced every ghoul in New York to the irradiated dump that was uptown, or to the outskirts of the Wasteland, was either that or being killed. Secondly, it was because the Legion only sacrificed a very small percent of it's troops to protect outlying towns from Raiders and such, and then just stopped altogether, they had promised the Wasteland freedom from terrors, and those terrors were anything inhuman, such as Super Mutants, yaoi gui, deathclaws, and, you're probably guessing it, ghouls. They weren't doing anything to protect the people they just took over and V realized this, so he set out to make changes, one of those was actually the mistake of trying to remove the head of the beast that was the Legion. After that failed attempt that got several good officers killed, he swore to fix his wrong doings from his service in the Legion."

"So was that why he saw me as some sort of... of..."

"Triumph? Gamma, there is a lot you need to know about good 'ole V, and one of those things was his wife and son."

"What happened to them?"

"That's not something you need to know right now. In due time, kiddo, in due time."

...

"_Good morning children! Yesterday was probably one of my worse days for me, and I said something that wasn't made clear why I said it. Using supposedly forceful methods, President Lucius Sol forced my daughter into interrogation for the where abouts of Gamma. Right now, Scout, Gamma, and I are safe, our location is not to be disclosed. Also, terms with the Vault 67 dwellers has come to a peaceful resolve, as Father Mond decided the bloodshed from the Vaults was enough, and wanted to end without loss of life. After the conflict resolves with the Irradiated Forces, the members of the Vault will be placed into society. Looks like you kids might be getting new neighbors soon! Now here's Fred Astaire, dancing the dance we all want to dance."_

I walked over to the window and pushed the ripped curtains aside. I looked at the stretch of buildings that was the destroyed Manhattan. For about three fourths of the island, there came the very faint sounds of laser fire and explosions.

I turned to Scout, "I need to see the Irradiated Forces." She dropped the water bottle she was carrying.

"If you want to do that, though I don't know why, you'd have to pass through Washington's Cross, and that place is filled to the brim with Legion." She pulled out a rag and started to mop up the water, "The only other way would be to swim."

"How about a boat ride?"

"Where would we get a boat?" She drank the leftover water and threw the bottle away.

"Do you know of the boat that that takes people into Manhattan?"

"The one that drops them off in Battery Park? Yeah." She walked over to the window, "Are you suggesting we take the scribe son it hostage, and have them drive us to Uptown?"

"Yes." I grabbed my Assault Carbine off the table, "But not without you."

"You afraid I can't hold my own in a fight?"

"No," I put a hand on her shoulder, "I was told that the journey I'm destined to make, this journey, would need to be made alone, If anyone joined me, they'd only get hurt."

"Dream a little dream of me, baby," She pecked a kiss on my cheek.


	14. Chap 13 Ktshinquehhellen

Chapter 13: Ktschinquehhellen

"'_Til sunbeams find you."_

I slowly approached the boat's landing, where it had previously picked me up. I walked up and saw the boat sitting on the shore, empty. Laughter drifted from three men sitting nearby. I slowly walked up to the boat, crouching low to the ground.

"Hey!" I turned around, the three men were looking at me. I had failed to take notice that one of them was clad in power armor, and was carrying a very long laser rifle. He lifted it up at me.

"Oh shit!" I jumped out of the way behind a boulder as a discharge of bright red zipped past where I once stood. I inched around the barrel and lifted up my Carbine, aiming at him. I rattled off shots and to my surprise, the bullets ricocheted off the shoulder plating, only putting off balance slightly, "Fuck me on a falling nuke." I slung my carbine back and pulled out V.

Sprinting towards him I raised the revolver to the side of his head. He batted me aside and pointed the rifle to my forehead, "Looks like we got ourselves a geist, guys! How's Kale?" I couldn't seen the ugly face beyond the empty helmet, but his jagged smirk was probably missing a few teeth. The two scribes came around and tied my hands behind my back.

I looked at the man who had sailed me across, "Do the fucking right thing, and let me kick his tin can ass." I hissed.

"Scribes do not converse to heretics." He gave me a sad look as he helped me to my feet.

…

"Well, well, well." Sol rose to his feet and walked around his desk. The bright lights in his office shone into my eyes, "Now are you finally willing to conform?"

"I'd rather get ripped apart by rabid dogs then help you, bastards! I know what happened thirteen years ago, the promise you failed to keep! I know why Vigilante wanted to kill you! And you know what? I'm starting to think the same way."

Sol slapped me across the back of my head, "Listen you little snot nosed, preteen bitch, Jonathan Kale was coward who could not follow through with any plan. If you want to know someone to hate, why don't we throw you in his grave!" I spit in his face, "You prick!" He kicked my ankle, "Now you either help us, or we can all go up in atomic fire because you were to much of a brat to listen."

"I'm not going to help! I'd rather help the Irradiated Forces seeing what you did to them!" He rubbed his temples.

"If you think we're targeting you because of your relationship with Jonathan Kale, then you're dead wrong. You could make, or break this entire island with a few numbers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Want to know what the hell I'm talking about? The fucking undetonated nuke in Central park that could kill everyone on this island. And the only person who knew them was a scientist who went awol, you, and Kale, who was in charge of that operation."

"_Sir,_" buzzed a voice.

"What is it Star Paladin Six-Shot?"

The door opened and a women, with long flowing red hair, stepped in in the same armor Vigilante wore, "People are seceding."

"What!"

"We received their transmission several minutes ago. Maybe forcing a little girl into interrogation wasn't such a good idea, hmm? We don't know how many left, but we're guessing about 67 soldiers. They said they left because of your inability to keep promises, sir. They're now calling themselves the Empire. Sadly, most of them were our best men."

"Heh, serves you right." I giggled.

Sol turned about with fury in his eyes, "Oh shut up!"

"Sir, it is unrecommended to pursue the traitors, with their with drawl, any loss of soldiers would me heavy losses to our effort in the city streets."

"Do you know who's leading them? Do we have any leads on where they're going?"

"All we know is Crossroads is leading them. Their location, or destined location is unknown." She pulled at the edge of her over coat, "There is the possibility of Assassins, sir. We could have mercenaries track them, which would mean no loss for us in the city,"

"That's good, that's good..." Sol pondered for a moment, then looked back at me, "Continue your duties, Six-Shot." He looked me in the eyes, "So where do you stand, Gamma, on the top, with me and the Legion, or on the bottom, with the lowlifes of society."

"I have one question before I tell you my decision, how do you think I know the codes?"

"Because Kale could have told you"

"Well he didn't."

Sol gave me a blank stare for a second, "Fuck!" He kicked the side of a table, causing cups and books to jolt, "Did he not leave clues? A note?"

"Didn't you mention a scientist? I could find him."

"That would be impossible, no one knows where he is."

"What was his name?"

"Joshua Phillips, he was the head scribe before Mond."

I quickly made a mental note to go see my brother, "Do you know where he could have gone?"

"Sir." Sol looked back up at Six-Shot, "Do you not remember the Forest? The camp we had set up? Joshua could have gone there."

Sol pulled a knife from Six-Shots belt, he reached around and cut my ropes, "You are to go there, the Forest." He leaned in close to my face, "There will be NO middle man, no one gets the codes before us. You find Joshua, and you bring him back here. We need that nuke armed."

He stabbed the serrated knife into his desk, "Prepare a Vertibird for her transport, Star-Paladin."

…

I gazed at the dull cabin of the Vertibird. Three paladins sat around me, all of them had their eyes trained on me. My Pip-Boy beeped. Surprised I looked at the screen, _New station discovered_, sprawled across my screen. I slipped in an ear bud and I activated the new radio station, but found myself ripping it out of my ear. The booming static slowly died out, and I put the bud in again.

_"Watching, inform Chieftan that a metal eagle has just been spotted. The Gears return."_ whispered a voice. The station died out afterwards. I screwed up my face in thought, for one, that couldn't have been a radio station, so I must have picked up a ham radio frequency, secondly, I shouldn't have picked up that signal.

"We're flying just over the forest now," called back the pilot.

"So... What's in this "Forest"?" I asked the Legion soldiers around me.

One of them spoke up, "I was there the day we had to march through it." He sounded raspy, and old, "None of these recruits'll know what happened."

"So what happened, old man?" Jeered another paladin.

"They were like... like... ghosts!"

"Ghosts? What were like ghosts?" I asked.

"We just called them Mosses. They slinked about like-."

"AH! Shit!" Screamed the pilot, as the lights flickered off and the craft shook and shuddered at random moments, "Hold onto your seats people, emergency crash landing!"

I awoke an hour later. Sitting straight up, I looked around the crash site. A body nearby, of the pilot, was fully decapitated, almost the entire upper body destroyed by what I had to guess must have been the propeller. I backed away from the body, stretching my legs to push myself away from the gruesome sight. Shuffling behind me got my attention. I swiveled my head and saw a faint set of yellow eyes staring at me. The creature slinked out into the clearing. It's entire body was covered... in moss?

"Back! You demon! Back!" A flaming stick landed in between me and the best, causing it to rear back in terror, before squishing back into the forest. "You, Gear, tell me why you've returned."

I looked up into the face of a young man, his body was covered in lines of paint, a simpled pair of pants on his legs and a decorative hat, its brim covered in colorful feathers and twigs, "What was that thing!" Was all I could say.

"We have named them demons, but you Gears have titled them Mosses."

"Wait, Gears? Who are the Gears?"

The man pointed behind himself to the mutilated corpse, "Like that man there."

"The Solstice Legion?"

"Is that what they go by now?" He scoffed, "Well, are you one of them?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good, follow me." He turned around and started to walk whilst I scrambled to my feet and scampered after him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Watching. My parents named me after our great land, I am it's caretaker. What is yours, Gear."

"Gamma, what, Watching? Were you the one who was being talked to on the radio?"

"Yes, I was sent to follow your metal bird, to watch if you landed in the Forest, but the demons took care of that. They reached from the trees, attacking you." He stopped for a moment and looked at a clearing through the trees, at a shack on stilts stood, markings of hands slapped across it. "How do you know of our transmissions?"

"My Pip-Boy," I showed him my left arm, "It picked up your transmission, I must admit that I'm a little skeptical about how I picked it up myself."

"Oh, your wrist-mind. A legend is told of man who lived her years ago that wore one. And when the Gears camped in many of our lands, few wore them as well, they gifted Chieftan one before they continued their exodus."

I stared at the metal casing. My eyes, for the first time since I lay on my cot in Vault 67, landed on the numbers.

…

_"Good morning listeners, it is I, your host, Check. I'm a little worried kids. It's been about three days since we've hind or hair of our little rascal. She was last seen by my daughter, attempting to cross into the Upper East Side. So please, any knowledge of her location is hopeful. On another note, there have been reports of Legion victories and pushes back up into Central Park, the reclamation has been stopped at the north-east edge of the Lake for some reason that is not yet known. On a similar note, a mysterious package has been shipped back to Roosevelt Island from their current FOB. In the wee small hours of the morning, as I look now at the sun rising over New York's skyline, all I can think of is this special song, want to hear it?"_

_ "In the wee small hours of the morning, While the whole wide world is asleep..."_

…

Watching lead me into a clearing. A few patches of black asphalt peaked out from under the floor of leaves. In cleared areas, rounded, cone shaped tents shared common ground, where three young children chased each other around, and men were sitting around a campfire, some sharing the company of a women.

"How isolated are you guys?" I asked Watching as we continued on a path away from the area.

"We do not usually talk to your people. we never knew they existed until Gears arrived in the area."

The path led into the thick forest again until we reached a large clearing, in the center was the rusted remains of a playground, a large camp of people lived in this area. A ring of road circled this clearing, and we followed the left side of it to a rotting log cabin.

"So you've lived your life in total isolation?"

"Not until, maybe seventeen or eighteen years ago, when the Gears first came." He led me inside, several stands displayed wildlife and plants. A few centuries old clay pots and arrow heads were displayed.

"Was a man named Joshua Phillips with them?"

"I don't know, I was only about eight. I never payed attention to them, they were just men and women in fancy robes and steel armor." We walked up to a towering stuffed bear. Watching kicked the right side of its large stand, and it slide to the side, "If you really want to know, you may ask Chieftan, she will tell you."

I recognized the seemingly cave like digging that had gone on here two hundred years ago. We reached the end of the of the tunnel and turned down into a metal hallway that expanded at the end, revealing a familiar sight. It was rolled to the side, but I looked at the gear like door, mesmerized by the number on it.

Sixty-Four.

I leaned my head forward and looked at the extremely faded numbers on my jumpsuit, then back up to the door.

"What is wrong, Gear?"

I looked back and smiled, "Oh, nothing."

"We didn't always have this place. We received it when the Gears arrived, they helped us clear the area of the demons, their "Mossmen". Their weapons of pure fire amazed us, and burned right through them. We cleared out the entire crypt."

"You mean the Vault?"

"The what?"

"Yeah, this is what this place is called, a Vault. Why do you call it a crypt?"

"Because after our reclamation, we ventured inside, and found skeletons everywhere. They must have been torn to shreds by the demons, at least, that's what everyone thinks, and what the Gears said. But I think they were the original bodies of the demons, and they just left their physical host."

"Interesting." I stared at the now clean hallway.

He motioned for me to follow, and we descended into the Vault until we reached the Overseer's office. I could only tell it was the Overseer's office because of the big desk. All the signs had been smashed, leaving me wondering what each room might be.

An old women, adorned in a large feather head-dress, a gown had been sewn out of Vault 64 jumpsuits, as the large numbers covered her all over, sat on top of the desk, her legs crossed. She was meditating.

An eye suddenly flashed open, "Who are you? Watching, my boy, why have you brought this... outsider?"

"Cheiftan, she survived the crash of the Gears' metal bird."

"Come, my child, I must tell you a tale." She motioned for me to sit on two cushions on the floor, Watching and I sat down on either one. "There was a time, long ago, when this area, the entire field out there, was festering with demons. We had no way to stop them, to destroy them. But then one day, an aging man stopped upon our camps, he showed compassion, caring that we had no way to reclaim our rightful land. You see, the field was home to our ancestors, it was the birth place of our tribe, the Lenapes. With the man was a trio of men and a woman. As I remember it, they were angels, sent to aid us. After meeting them, more came, and more upon that, like the gods answer to our prayers. I can't remember what happened after that, it was so many years ago." She sighed, her eyes drifting off to several years before.

"Um, okay... May I ask what was the point of your story?"

She brought herself back, "Does there have to be a point to every story, young one? Yours, though you don't know it, won't mean much if you do not listen."

"My story? What do you mean mine?"

"Yes," she said vigorously, "Now follow me, I must show you something." With a sudden flexibility you wouldn't expect from someone her age, she swung off the desk, but she stopped, "Though I don't remember what... Anyway, follow me."

She led us back out of the Vault, and back up to the clearing. Cheiftan was the most energetic old women I'd met. She stood tall, and seemed like she was just bursting from her twenties.

A young boy came running from the other end of the clearing, "Cheiftan, *puff* Watching, Grey Fangs are prowling!" We followed him to the other edge of the playground camp. Wolf like creatures stalked the far wall of trees.

"Outsider, do you want the information you seek?"

"What?" I was mesmerized by the way these Grey Fangs just walked along the forest's edge, staring at the camp.

"If you want the knowledge you need, you must kill these Grey Fangs. Then you must find their den, and kill the matron Grey Fang."

Watching protested, "Cheiftan, defeating a pack of Grey Fangs is the work for a group of hunters, not some child who just crashed into the forest!"

"Watching, have you not noticed the Outsiders weapon. She caries a gun. when we hunt these beasts, we use spears and arrows, not the thing on her hip."

Watching tried to come up with a reason, though he knew he had just lost the fight.

"I can do this," I said, "I've fought super mutants, and raiders, and goddamn robots. I can do this!"

"What?"

"Never mind." I brought V out of its holster and marched towards the Grey Fangs.

One of the wolves broke from the treeline and dashed for me, it's mouth screaming for my flesh.

What was with my sudden viciousness?

I raised my gun and ripped through its skull.

Could it have been my father's abandonment?

Two more broke free and met the same fate.

And the fact that I knew where he was, now?

I tracked the last one to an overhang, where underneath an hulking beast waited. I looked into the eyes of the matron Grey Fang, ablaze with blue fire. The giant wolf walked up to me, easily three times the size of regular Grey Fangs, and several heads taller than me.

With a loud crack, the monster suddenly yelped, and collapsed. I stared at the black, wriggling tentacle that broke the Grey Fang's back.

The Mossman stared at me. Three piercing, yellow eyes on either side of it's head. It turned and positioned it's three limbs over the enlarged wolf, it's body suddenly expanding and enveloping it. Within seconds, the tripod was back to normal, over a pearly white skeleton. The wriggling moss turned and walked back into the woods, and disappeared into the foliage.

I stared at the empty forest and twisted about, walking back to the Lenapes. What I had witnessed caused me to think about why those things would be created, and who would want to create them. I stopped before the clearing, where just through the thistles, men and women of Watching's people were skinning the Grey Fangs. I thought back to the first Mossman, if it was like the one I had just seen, why didn't it attack me? And why didn't the one that devoured the Matron, not attack me? Then I remembered what Watching had said about the clearing here, how it had been infested with them.

There was a Vault beneath the cabin in the clearing.

I rushed back into the clearing, sprinting across it to the Cheiftan and Watching, "I need to know something," I panted, "And it's not something you can tell me. Can we go back to your chamber, Cheiftan?"

…

I stared at the auburn terminal. The flashing cursor taunted me as I had come to realize that I had no way to open the terminal.

"Do you know what our forest was called in the old times?" the Cheiftan asked, staring at a faded and ripped poster of a park ranger greating kids in the clearing, "Watchung, can you believe that? My protege is called Watching, and he's from the great forest of Watchung. It's funny, if you think about it. W-a-t-c-h-u-n-g. One letter off."

I shrugged, knowing anything could be just as bad, and found Watchung on the jumbled list of words and characters.

The screen wiped, and a single file stood in its place.

I opened it, and played the audio.

"_This is Overseer O'Brien's daughter, Summer. I... I don't know what is going on. This wasn't apart of the plan, none of this is apart of the plan. All we found out is that fire does it, use fire or lasers or whatever, and they burn to ashes. Our only option is to leave, we have no other choice. Either we stay down here and die to those... things, or we leave our home. But if we do, we will release them into the world, and we're sorry for that. As my dad always said, _Qui audet vincit_._"

"Cheiftan, can I ask you something?"

She looked away from the poster on the wall, "Yes, outsider?"

"Was there a man with the Gears? He was one of their leaders. His name was Joshua Phillips."

She tapped her chin and stared deep into nothingness, "No." She turned to the door, "But I can tell you who would." She motioned for me to follow her.

We ventured further into the Vault, passing room upon room of living quarters and recreational centers. We finally reached a door, the sign broken long ago. "If you must find this man you search for, you must be better equipped for the journey, simple bullets and spears won't work, My people have not been able to open this door for the longest time, but you, an outsider, may know how."

The door opened into a simpled room, the only striking feature was a table with a terminal on it, the chair flopped on it's side, and behind that, a wide door. I walked over and booted up the terminal. A list came up of jumbled characters and words.

I went through three words before I spyed a word on the list.

Summer.

I selected it and the terminal loaded a new screen, '_Good morning security officer Andrew Doe._' The screen wiped and loaded three options. I downloaded one of them and hit the unlock armory option.

"_I don't know how I can say this to you, Summer,_"

The door behind me clicked open.

"_But I think I have something to tell you,_"

It slid open and revealed a wall of guns.

"_We've known each other since we were kids, and now I know it's true,_"

I stepped into the room, and picked up several of the laser weapons, testing them.

"_And with the outbreak, we've gotten to be together,_"

I pulled a laser rifle from the wall, _Star Blaze_ was written on it's side.

"_But now I realized that I'm not gonna make it to you,_"

I shoved micro-fusion cells into my bag.

"_Maybe staying back here to hold them off wasn't the best idea,_"

I pulled down boxes of .357 ammunition for V.

"_But if I hadn't, you wouldn't have made it._"

I stared at the walls around me.

"_God, I feel like my life has turned into one of those sappy romances,_"

I pulled a box off the wall that read, _Micro-Fusion Over Charge_, and stuffed it along side the other MF cells.

"_So, Summer, by the time you're hearing this on the loud speaker, you're probably in your dad's office,_"

I walked out of the room, "The rest is yours, Cheiftan, now where do I need to go?" She told me what I needed to do, and I walked out of the doors and into the hall.

"_My name is Andrew Doe, and I think I'm in love with you._"


	15. Part Two: Broken Cogs

Fallout: Empire

Part 2: Broken Cogs

Prelogue

There's an area just outside of the Empire Wasteland that is said to be of pristine beauty, seemingly untouched by the devastating warheads. Where trees grow tall, and plants still seem to thrive. It is known by its inhabitants as Shinke, or the Forest.

Not many know of it's existence, to the Legion, it is known only as untouchable. So what is the forest? It is known as the next chapter, where inside it's towering spruces and hemlocks, twisted creations slither on its forest floor, tribesmen watch from the shadows, bows at the ready. And a secret, festering deep inside it, is just waiting to be unlocked, to lead a beacon to an swirling core of relief.

Pehao...

He waits for her.


End file.
